Give Me A Purpose
by Stacey.Gibbly
Summary: In a time where everything is changing, one thing remains the same. James Potter is still persistently fighting for Lily Evan's affection. And Lily is still persistently resisting his antics. But how long can that last? J/L S/OC R/OC F/A NOT ACTIVE
1. Into the Jungle

**So this is my first Story =) R&R!**

**This chapter is REALLY short but the others are longer!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how long I have envied JK Rowling for her amazing words, alas I am still no closer to being her or owning her story ): Anything unfamiliar is mine though! That part I take credit for (:**

Into The Jungle

Lily Evans looked into the tall, full length mirror in her bedroom for the last time that summer. She was going to school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft of Wizardry, and she could not be more excited. In less than an hour Lily would be back with her friends, back at her favourite place in the world, and back to using magic. She had almost squealed with delight when she got her Hogwarts letter. The last 4 days since she got the letter had been composed of packing, buying supplies and writing to her friend Remus, who was the only one who continuously replied to all of her letters. "_Finally,"_ she thought, "_Finally, I get to go back," _chills of excitement accompanied the thought.

"Lily, dear! We really must go! If we waste anymore time you're going to miss the train! Hurry!" Rose Evans shouted up the stairs to her daughter. Rose was thin and slightly wiry but the kind of woman you could tell had been nothing short of beautiful, her hazel eyes always glinted happily and her light brown hair was always pulled back.

"I'll be down in one second Ma!" Lily looked at herself one last time in the mirror; her fire truck red hair was framing her face in loose waves, and her wintery white skin was clean and clear of all traces of makeup except for a thin line of black liner under her striking emerald eyes - inherited from her dear maternal Grandma Sophie. She was dressed in a basic v-neck white elbow length shirt with a sea green pendant dangling around her neck, and worn dark wash jeans. Lily turned away from the mirror, grabbed a black sweater, and ran down the stairs.

"Morning Dad!" Lily said running past her father, Connor Evans, a broad man with beady brown eyes and thinning auburn hair.

"Hey Lils, go eat breakfast, be fast, your trunks already in the car, we really should get going!" Lily nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed her runners and pulled them onto her feet before quickly sliding into the kitchen. Petunia was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was fully dressed looking rather, strangely, pleased?

"Why so happy Tuney?" Lily asked cheerily using her child-hood nickname for her sister. As children, the two girls had been best friends, but that had all changed when Lily had met Severus Snape, and had gotten her first Hogwarts letter 5 years ago. Now she was 16, Petunia was 18 and quite clearly had no interest in continuing their childhood relationship.

"Well, my freak of a sister is leaving to go stay with her freak friends at her freak school, and I don't have to have her around to pester me any longer, it's the start of my year without you!" She replied in a stuck-up voice. Lily winced, she knew her sister hated her, but the nasty snaps and burns still affected her.

"Fine Petunia, Well Good-bye, I guess." Lily said turning around. She had given up defending herself a few weeks into the summer, realising that it was pointless; an endless argument.

"Is that it? Not even gonna stick up for yourself? Pathetic Lily, really just pathetic."

"I don't want to end my summer this way Tuney. I don't WANT to fight with you. I miss you! Why can't you just get over the fact that I'm a witch, Deal with it! And we can go back to the way things were before everything changed? "And for a second, Lily thought she saw something flash in Petunia's eyes, but then it was gone, and Petunia turned her chin up and continued reading her face turning stony and cold like it had been all summer. Lily sighed, ran to the fridge grabbing a yogurt cup. She turned to walk back to the main foyer, but she stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. "Goodbye Tuney," Lily walked back to the Front door, and she thought she heard Petunia mumble something that sounded a lot like "Goodbye, Freak." She walked out the door, jumping into the car, slamming the door as her father whisked out of their driveway for the last time that summer.

The drive to King's Cross went by fast as Lily ate her yogurt, watching the tall London scrapers interrupt the clear blue of the sky. Her parents hadn't really said anything to her or to each other. Lily guessed that they had heard their two daughters little tussle, they hated when the girls fought, and always went quiet for awhile after the small brawls. Lily was trying to forget all about Petunia and her crude comments and to focus on the new school year in front of her, she wasn't very successful as Petunia's snarling face kept drifting to her mind. Maybe next summer would be better, maybe next summer, it would be okay . . . But she knew better, lying to yourself only works if you can believe it.

It was almost 11:00 by the time they reached the station, _"perfect timing"_ Lily thought. They parked the car and jumped out, Connor grabbing the trunk from the back seat as Rose walked beside Lily, wrapping her arms around herself. Lily sighed and started, "Look I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to hear us fighting, it's not fair to you guys. When I get back I just won't talk to her, that way-"

"She misses you." Rose Evans said, turning to look at Lily, her Strawberry blonde hair was tied back, showing her liquidy brown eyes. Lily blinked.

"Pardon?"

"When you leave, she misses you. She won't admit it, but it's true.." Rose Evans whispered. Lily sighed, looking up. They stopped talking as they walked into the train station and made their way to the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Connor Evans caught up to the two girls and let go of the trunk, reaching for his daughter.

"Well Kiddo, I'm gonna miss you, love you, now go have fun!"

"But not TOO much!" Rose said warily making Lily laugh, "I love you Lils, now stay safe!"

Lily looked coyly at the pair of them, "I love you too," Lily said hugging each of her parents, before grabbing her trunk and turning one last time to see Rose and Connor Evans, "Bye, I'll miss you both" she smiled slightly before spinning to face the wall. She sighed, "Into the Jungle," and smiling to herself, she walked through the barrier.


	2. Hakuna Matata

**HELLO! I promise you, this chapter is absolutely ridiculous, and should spark a few laughs, I was in an EXTREMELY good mood while I wrote it and my sister Krista and me spent a good hour or two editing it because it was to hard to read so . . . I hope you enjoy this, it is quite crazy and I wrote it to be insane because soon comes the darker stuff and we wanted some lighter stuff, so there we have it, here is the light before the dark! Krista, my sister, to whom I owe an ENORMOUS THANK YOU and In fact I would like to dedicate this entire story to her! I love you and thank you so much to everyone who has alerted this! And the reviewers, it means a lot that you spent the time to give me your thoughts! I LOVE YOU! I highly encourage reviewing **

Once through the barrier, everything came flooding back to Lily. The smell of old trunks stuffed with spellbooks and robes, broom sticks and owl cages, all of them familiar. She smiled to herself taking it all in. It was surprising how much one could forget over a summer. Her eyes gazed across the platform; wizards and witches were everywhere waving at their sons, daughters, siblings through the small compartment windows. Others were kissing and hugging loved ones Goodbye. It was such a pleasing sight Lily thought to herself.

"Evans, as much as I do enjoy watching you standing there looking ever so beautiful as always, I would like to remind you that it is nearly time for our train to leave and I really would like to see you at Hogwarts this year, so let's make sure you don't miss it!"

Lily froze. She hesitantly turned around to face none other than James Potter. The James Potter who had managed to ask her out every school day for the past four years, not missing a single day. The same James Potter who, on a regular basis, humiliated, embarrassed, and annoyed Lily into madness. The James Potter, who this year had somehow transformed from gangly, tall, thin quiditch player into toned, muscular, tall James Potter. His old nearly chin length jet black hair was now cropped to his ears, but it still had that messy look that seemingly would never go away. His jaw line was sharp and defined, all traces of baby fat in his cheeks now gone, and his hazel eyes still had that same mischievous glint they had since the first time she had seen him on the train ride five years ago. Lily's jaw dropped in shock but she quickly recovered. _"Lily, focus, and smarten up! Get it together now! It doesn't matter what he looks like, he still is, and always will be, James Potter. That is not about to change just because he looks a lot more, wait, no. Nothing he doesn't look anything . . . just more . . . NO,"_ she mentally kicked herself.

"Potter, don't you have something better to do?"

James, _kick_, Potter widened his eyes innocently and placed his hands over his heart. "Better love? What could be better than being in the presence of a fierce red-headed heartbreaker such as you?"

"Well I cou-" Lily started to reply but she couldn't finish as the breath had been stolen from her as Parker Andrews, one of her best friends, jumped on her back, resting her chin on Lily's head and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Go away James! She's MINE!" Parker yelled possessively glaring at James. Lily rolled her eyes at her fool of a best friend.

"It's okay Jamesie! I'll entertain you!" Sirius, one of James best friend, came up behind him wrapping his arms around James waist. Parker and Sirius started laughing and Parker reached down to give Sirius a high-five. Sirius was tall for his age and still growing, his dark brown hair usually down to his shoulders had been cut in a relatively short style and had lost some of its incessant curls, and his eyes were a deep grey with hints of gold depending on the lighting. He played chaser on the house quiditch team and was muscular, but not as in shape as James.

"Let's Go Lils! The girls are already in the compartment!" Parker dragged her away, leaving the two boys in their embrace. She hopped off of Lily's back and they hauled the trunk onto the train before hopping up, and walking down the aisle to find the others.

As they walked they passed some of their classmates, Lily would wave and smile and they would wave back, smiling at the red-head. Lily was liked by majority of her peers, all except the Slytherins. The Slytherins hated everyone of her "blood status". Despite this Lily wasn't ashamed of being what she was, a muggle born; in fact she was proud of it. She was the best witch of her age, and she was more than glad to claim the title and prove to the Slytherins that "Blood Quality" was a bunch of horse radish. In the end, it affected nothing, and Lily knew it, but still, being called a mudblood, still had a bit of a sting to it.

They reached their compartment and Parker slid in first falling into an empty seat. Lily couldn't help but spreading into a wide smile as she gazed into the compartment to see her three best friends sitting smiling happily up at her. It had been two months since they were all gathered together.

Alice Cooper, the short, shoulder length auburn haired cutie with wide forget me not blue eyes and a heart as big as the world. She was wearing a jean skirt, long sleeve purple shirt, and flats. Her hair hung straight and flowy. She was funny, caring, and kind to everyone, with a little bit of an edge sometimes. She was a pure-blood wizard, she was the kind of friend that you knew would be by your side to hell and back, then again, all of her friends were. Alice had a thin for Frank Longbottom, and even though she didn't know it, he felt the same towards her.

Parker Andrews was beautiful in her own way and in everyone else's way as well. She had walnut brown, long hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a mint green t-shirt with dark wash jeans and white running shoes and her deep brown hair was pulled back into two braids. She was super confident, which is a big part of the reason that she was so liked by the male half of the student body. She was a half-blood, and she had a half sister, as her mother was married to a muggle man before she married her father, but she wasn't close with her mother's other daughter, Heather. Charlie Andrews was a pureblood wizard, with so much love for her mother, and Parker. He treated Heather like his own when she was around, which was at-least a couple weeks of every month, and the whole summer. Parker liked Heather sometimes, but other times she could barely look at her nineteen year old sister. Parker was sporty, funny, slightly edgy and very flirty. She hated long-term relationships as much as she hated commitment. However, just because she wasn't a fan of commitment, didn't mean that she didn't date, because Parker DID date, she had several flings each year, never failing to go a term without at least four guys. Even though Parker couldn't stay with a guy long enough for it to be called a relationship, she was one of the most loyal, committed and sincere friends anyone could ask for.

Kaylee Lodge had pale, but not bleach blonde hair. Despite the stereotypes, Kaylee was quite witty, knowledgeable, and insightful. Her face was defined and her soft eyes, which were a mix of sapphire blue and violet, had an always present glint in them. Today she was dressed in an off the shoulder pastel yellow elbow length shirt and a smokey gray skirt. She had a fine build and was the only one of the four who played quiditch. She was honest, sweet, and she was the most serene of them all, not to say that she was extremely serene, just to say that the others weren't always exactly quiet. Kaylee was exceptionally pretty in a soft, subtle kind of way, she was modest and comforting.

As Lily stood there in the doorway of the compartment Kaylee stood up grinning madly, "Lily! How was summer! "Kaylee had hopped over the others legs and pulled Lily down beside Alice, who wrapped her arms around Lily in a tight hug, before plopping down next to Parker across from them. The four girls leaned forward slightly, "How was summer?" Alice asked turning to Lily.

"Alright, you know, Petunia was brutal to me the whole time, but I escaped it for the most part. I basically spent the whole summer working at a clothing shop near our house, a good idea too; I got a lot of new stuff to wear for this year! Plus I ended up saving A LOT of muggle money, so maybe I will find some use for that sometime. Parker?" Lily ended, not wanting to go into detail about Petunia's less than pleasant attitude towards her. The horn that indicated the train was about to start moving sounded, and they started to gain speed.

"My summer!" Parker placed her hand over her chest in a fake swoon; the other three rolled their eyes, knowing what was coming. She continued dropping her melodramatic act, "Well my summer was fantastic! I had such a great time! I went to so many places! My mother decided that Heather and I needed to 'bond' so she sent us off on a road trip around Ireland! She basically sat us down at the end of July, gave us a load of money, told us to leave, and not to come back for two weeks. So we went! And I actually had fun, with my half sister!" Parker raved, and then Alice had to interrupt.

"Wait, are you telling me that you didn't have at least ONE fling this summer? Or even a crush?"

"I never said that! Of course I did! Jonathen lived a few streets away! He was cute but it's over, I ended it yesterday. Told him that I was going to a boarding school in Holland, and that I couldn't deal with long distance stuff. And he was smart so he understood and he left, saying he hoped we could be friends. Enough about me now, Kaylee spill. "she flipped her gaze on Kaylee expectantly. Kaylee folded her hands in her lap and began filling them in on her story.

"Nothing really happened; well I guess that's a lie. We moved into the new house that my parents decided to buy while I was at school, didn't even mention it there letters, classic parent move right? It's really nice, but I'm still getting used to it, and soon after we moved in, I went on a walk to see the neighbourhood, and just a few streets away from the new place, I ran into Clay Torrington! So I asked him if he wanted to go on a walk with me, and then we started talking, and he asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him, so I went and we have been dating ever since! He is so nice, and I really like him" Kaylee finished with a humble smile, where as the girls smiled widely happy for their friend.

"You're dating Clay Torrington! That's really great! Awe, oh wow, I'm so happy for you!" Lily gushed delighted. Clay Torrington was a 6th year Hufflepuff who was extremely sweet, and generous. He also wasn't bad looking with shaggy dirty blonde hair, a lean build, and greyish blue eyes. But as happy as Lily was, she was also a little disappointed, considering she knew of a guy who could make Kaylee as happy as she could ever be, and who would be more than happy to step up to the plate. Kaylee's smile grew wider as she glanced around at her three joyous friends.

"I know! Enough about that though, next!" she turned and pointed at Alice who was sitting contently with her legs crossed.

"Oh nothing really I just hung around, went to a few ministry events with my parents, hung around Diagon Alley, relaxed. My mom decided that the family should go 'House boating which is this boat that people live on for certain periods of time! It was a lot of fun too, I say we go sometime! Yea, other than that, I didn't really do anything," Alice finished just as the girls heard footsteps and talking right outside of their compartment. Severus Snape, Avery, and Mulciber walked by their compartment. Severus whose constantly greasy black hair, hooked nose and dark eyes had came with him to sixth year as well, turned his head and saw Lily who smiled at him falsely; not forgetting the events of 2 months ago. He promptly stuck his head through the door.

"Hey Lils!"

"Hey Severus . . ."

"How was your summer?"

"Fine, yours? I didn't even see you at all. "

"Uhhh, I was busy, with, uhmm, some stuff! I missed you though! We need to hang out soon,"

"Yea I bet. You must've been more caught up in important matters" Lily narrowed her eyes as Avery sneered.

"Snape, as _happy _as it makes all of us to see you associate with that – mudblood- I can't bear being here any longer we have ... Certain more important matters to _attend too_?" he winked cruelly at Lily who glared at him.

"I don't know why your friends with them Severus, I really don't get it." She said quiet enough so that only Severus heard. Severus sighed looking away from her intense stare.

"Of course you don't, you wouldn't. See you around, _Lily_." They left continuing down the hall.

Lily sighed, her eyes tearing up; she sank back down into her seat, frustrated. _Why would he be friends with people like that? Them and their prejudice and sick beliefs!" _Lily thought.

"Why are you friends with him? I'm sorry Lils, but he is brutal to you." Kaylee filled in the silence, looking concerned. Parker just fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan, awkwardly biting her lip. They all heard Snape and the other Slytherins around the halls; _"Filthy mudbloods..." _Lily never heard it though, never, until last year. She was oblivious to it; she thought it was only Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy and them, never Snape, because she never heard Snape saying it, then he did it, called her the word. Lily was smart though, she realised that he wasn't going to stop.

"He used to be different, he used to be ... better." Lily sighed. Alice wrapped her arms around her shoulders warmly. Parker placed a comforting hand on her back, and Kaylee just sat there, annoyed at Snape for ruining the mood. Then they came.

"Was that my good friend old Snivelly I just saw leaving?" said Sirius entering the compartment smiling, followed by a rather aggravated looking Potter.

"What was he doing here Evans? You're not still friends with that piece of dragon dung are you?" James pulled open the door, Remus and Peter right behind him. Lily, already upset glared at him harshly.

"Get lost Potter, Remus, we have our prefect meeting now, let's go." And with that she hopped out of her seat, bland with her head down she blinked back the tears that were coming to her eyes, grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him down the aisle.

Lily brushed at her eyes, and kept walking. "He really has changed you know Lils, he has, he's better," Remus glanced down at her, worried. She rolled her eyes, looking at him for the first time, he looked the same and different at the same time, more wise, but still kind, good looking yet still unaware, his light brown hair was shabby but not too long, and his auburn eyes, glinting in the lights from the train , were staring at her pleadingly. Lily looked away from him.

"Yea he REALLY has changed, I can see that."

"Honestly Lily, he has. It is not a question of whether he has or hasn't, because I know that answer even if you don't. The question is when will you see him for who he is now?"

Lily's reply was cut off as they walked into the prefect compartment. She looked up at him, and he gave her a you-know-I'm-right shrug before following her into the compartment. Lily sighed, "_what if he is right?"_ Then she put it out of her head as Mallory Wentworth, ravenclaw, and Alex Phesper, Gryffindor, the heads of this year started their speech. _"Potter, change? Not likely," _ she thought, but before she could get too convinced, she glanced at Remus - Remus Lupin- the one who would tell her the truth, and all of a sudden, she wasn't so sure again.

"Why is she friends with him? Why _him_?" James huffed, dropping into the empty seat previously occupied by the infuriated red-head.

"It could be worse, if you think about it," Kaylee said, trying to sound somewhat reassuring.

"It could be Mulciber, Or Avery, or worse, Malfoy. And at least she's not dating them." Parker filled in, helping Kaylee, James shuddered at the last part.

"They're right Prongs, it could be worse, I hate Snape too, but our Lils, she's smart, she will see him for who he is soon enough, just got to be patient," Sirius added, but James just nodded. The other two had sat down, Sirius against the wall under the window, Peter across from James. Peter was short with watery blue eyes and mousy brown hair, he also happened to be a little chubbier. Alice sighed, annoyed at the moody atmosphere. And then suddenly she knew the magic words.

"_Hakuna Matata_ James, listen to me. These guys are right. Snivelly is gonna crack someday soon, and he will start treating Lily like he treats everyone else of her blood status, and then she will realise her lapse in judgement, for now, all you can do, is be there for her, and you are, all of us can see that even if she can't"

"Yeah, but don't give up, stay by her side, and one day she will see you the way you want her to see you, the way we see you, the boy who will always be there." Said Kaylee looking up. Sirius beamed at her in an appreciative way, it was common knowledge that Sirius and James knew each other inside and out and cared for each other as if they were brothers.

"I'm with Alice; we all need to lighten up a little!" Sirius nodded enthusiastically "Hakuna Matata?"

"ITS A WORRY FREE PHILOSOPHY!" said short Peter pouncing up and down in his seat.

Parker smiled, a plan forming quickly in her mind. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Sirius. She whispered something that sounded a lot like Fluffy Pink Hippogriff, and then a jet of pink water with blue confetti flooded out of the tip of her wand, drenching Sirius.

"Yea Sirius, lighten up, why must we always be so _Sirius_?" The whole compartment burst into sniggers watching for Sirius's hated reaction to that very oh so overused pun. And that's when Sirius stood up, eyes glaring marauderiously, and rounded on Parker.

"Oh Andrews! I wouldn't have done that!" He shook his head wildly like a dog spraying everyone with water. Alice and Kaylee squealed James and Peter just laughed.

"And why's that Black?" Parker stuck her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side fluttering her eyelids. Sirius just smiled slyly and pointed his wand at her shirt.

"Writotraphogus!" he yelled and James nearly fell off his seat laughing the others just following suit, for now written across Parker's navy blue shirt was, J'ADORE SIRIUS BLACK, in red ink.

"Wow Parks! What went down this summer?" Kaylee mockingly opened her mouth in shock, causing Alice and Peter to start giggling even louder, and

Alice let out a, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" and Sirius added a fist pump. Causing James to literally fall to the floor laughing.

Parker's jaw dropped as she looked down at her shirt and shrieked.

"BLACK! Get it off now! NOW!"

"Never, ever, EVER!" Sirius had joined in the laughing. Just then Brett Michaels from Hufflepuff popped his head through the door, eyes wide.

"I guess we all know what Andrews was up to this summer!" Then sniggering he continued down the aisle, leaving Parker fuming and everyone else rolling on the floor.

"That is IT, BLACK! I'm going to shoot you! And she lunged at him, but James stuck out his foot, sending her to the ground, pulling it back before she could see. Parker glanced up at Kaylee who was sitting right next to James who had pulled his legs up onto the chair. She glared at Kaylee raising her arm, Kaylee went wide eyed knowing what was about to happen.

"It wasn-", she didn't finish because she was now pulled onto the ground by Parker who was now tickling her like mad, seeing as Kaylee was very ticklish. Alice and Peter joined in, but not Sirius and James because they were also rolling on the ground laughing at Kaylee who looked absolutely ridiculous. Finally they stopped, Parker thinking they were even. Kaylee sat up looking a mess, her hair was all staticy and her face was all red, she pulled out her wand.

"James you little Son of a Banshee, you're going, DOWN." The blonde yelled, pointing her wand at him, the result; purple polka dots, all over his body, face, and hair. Kaylee bowed grinning madly at her creativity, "Thank you, Thank you!" she grinned fluttering her fingers at James.

"Oh can it!" Alice said and a pie emerged from her wand, meaning to hit Kaylee's face, but it was a little off aim so it half got Kaylee, half got Peter. They shared a glance, their minds sharing the same thoughts.

"Hey Cooper, do you like daffodils?" Peter asked her, and Kaylee's wand shot out, covering Alice in daffodils.

"That is it; you are ALL going to pay." Alice smirked; they all cringed mockingly, secretly laughing. And that is how Alice Cooper came to hate Daffodils, Kaylee Lodge and Peter Pettigrew came to hate pies, James Potter came to hate Polka Dots, Parker Andrews came to hate red writing and the word J'adore, and Sirius Black came to hate pink water with blue confetti, and name mockery.

Remus and Lily walked out of the meeting, happier than they were when they walked in. Lily really liked Mallory and Alex, and if Remus was the other prefect from Gryffindor it could turn out to be a really good year. The 2 set off for their shared compartment, but Remus stopped her just before they got there.

"Lils, I'm sorry, but could you please, just at least try to be civil?" he pleaded. Lily thought about it for a moment, "_I guess that's fair, and who knows, maybe he has changed, doubtful, but not impossible._"

"Fine, I guess I can try. No promises though." Lily warned smiling humorously.

Remus laughed,"Alright, No promises." They then turned to their compartment. "What the _hell_?" Remus stared through the open door at the six laughing people. Lily's mouth dropped open.

They came face to face with their disgruntled looking friends. Alice was on the floor, covered in daffodils, Sirius looked as though he had just gone swimming in the great lake-died pink, Parker was had J'ADORE SIRIUS BLACK written in red on the front of her shirt, Peter had pie splattered on half of his face, Kaylee was red, her hair was sticking up completely messy, James was strangely patterned with Polka dots, and they all were on the floor which was covered with soapy bubbles, except for Alice who was on the chair. Remus stood there for a couple of seconds before he burst into a fit of laughter, soon to be followed by Lily.

"Guys . . . do you see people who are actually NORMAL looking, standing in OUR compartment?" Parker screeched, outraged, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do Parker, I say we do something about it . . ." Alice replied deviously. Then Remus and Lily had been hit by six different spells, causing them both to be drenched in water, cross eyed, hair in uncontrollable ringlets, unable to move due to having their shoe-laces tied together, on the ground covered in bubbles, and both a good 5 inches shorter.

"Oh my god! I want a picture of this, and then Parker pulling out her magical camera from her bag and taking one group picture of everybody. After that they all cleaned up a little, James got rid of the polka dots, Alice the daffodils, Sirius the pink dyed water, Kaylee and Peter the pie, Remus and Lily the ringlets/water/cross-eyes/shortness and all of them the soap. Parker couldn't get rid of the writing though.

"Sirius, you suck! This won't come out! I've tried everything! The muggle way too, it WILL NOT come out! Fix it!" She pressed him, annoyed.

"As I said before, Never, ever, EVER!" he smiled proudly.

Parker rolled her eyes and turned to Lily who was still towelling her hair, she held her hand out, "Can I borrow a shirt?" Lily nodded and they left to go grab a shirt from Lily's trunk.

James smiled as he watched the fiery red-head walk away after the brunette. It had been a fantastic train ride so far, it made James want to sing and dance, but James didn't, couldn't sing OR dance. Yet when did his lack of coordination ever stop him before?

"Sirius! Dance with me!" Sirius jumped up and grabbing James hands, they started to dance. Kaylee and Alice started laughing, Remus and Peter just smiled, Remus transformed his shoe into a guitar, and he and Peter broke into song.

"There you see her, Sitting there across the way, She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her, And you don't know why," Remus started, and the girls grinned joining in.

"But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl!" The 2 girls continued laughing hysterically. James and Sirius danced as the four sang, swaying around, tripping over their own feet, looking 100% ridiculously foolish.

"Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do, Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her," Remus sung, now joined by Peter.

"It don't take a word, Not a single word, Go on and Kiss the girl!" Lily and Parker joined them at the doorway and burst into giggles, joining the main verse as they all sang.

"Sha la la la la la, My oh my, Look like the boy too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl, Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?, Ain't it a shame?, Too bad, he gonna miss the girl" They all rocked in their seats as James and Sirius danced and James puckered up only to have his foot stamped on by Sirius.

Lily laughed and smiled happily glancing around the room at her friends, not missing how Remus was staring at Kaylee as she laughed and sang along, and she smiled even brighter, making James even happier.

The song drifted to an end, James and Sirius fell into seats, Lily and Parker finally actually coming into the compartment and crashing on the floor. They all stayed pretty low-key for awhile after their little scenes, except for when the candy cart lady came along, James and Sirius shrieked like little girls, causing them all to break into laughter.

Clay, Kaylee's boyfriend, came and hung out in their compartment for a bit, and it also didn't go unnoticed by Lily that Remus looked rather down when she announced that they were dating. Other than that, the train ride went fast, and they soon were pulling to a screeching halt in the Hogsmeade station. They all got off of the train awaiting the meal they would soon meet. And for the boys, the traditional start of the year prank.


	3. Home

**So third chapter already! It makes me happy to be posting this, because the next chapter is a personal favourite! This and the fourth chapter were originally one chapter but I changed it so this is more of a short lead into the good stuff! XD Have fun reading! Again thank you to all readers and a huge thank you to reviewers! I would like to dedicate this chapter to 2 people, my cousin Brett who reads/edits/inspires everything I write, and PottedLilies, who is really just a great friend to have on this sight and a lovely author! Love you all! **

Jumping off the train Remus and James excused themselves, saying that they wanted to go find Hagrid as they always did at the start of every year. But Alice could tell that they were planning on doing more than just visiting the huge gentleman. She kept her mouth shut though, convincing herself that they probably were just going to taunt Malfoy or something harmless. They all started walking to the horseless carriages in a small chain. Alice, realising that she had fallen behind the group as she thought of the two boys, skipped up to the small gap between Sirius and Parker, sliding beside them easily.

"Cooper! You never did tell me? What appalling accident caused you to become so short?" Sirius inquired mockingly staring down at her, the other four waited for the snarky retort they knew would come from the short girl with tall character.

"Well I don't have a clue Padfoot! How on Earth did you learn a word as complex as appalling?" Peter bowed his head to Alice, as she shrugged playfully, grinning madly. They reached the place where the carriages came.

"You people. Injure me. Wound me. All the time. Cruelty. But let me tell you something. Never ever underestimate someone, as sparky here, just did." Sirius replied shaking his head, in a disapproving manner. A carriage pulled up and Lily jumped in first, smiling, all of them were. The rest followed suit grabbing seats and just as it started to move again James and Remus came bounding into the carriage, landing on everyone's feet.

"Where do we sit!" James whined looking up at his friends who had filled the carriage.

"Where you are!" Kaylee remarked in a matter-of-fact tone that barely covered her obvious delight at the boy's misfortune.

"What if you sit on my knee, Lodge?" Remus asked politely, and Lily couldn't contain the huge flood of happiness that showed on her face.

"_Please say yes! Please say yes!"_ Lily thought to herself. Kaylee giggled and stood up letting Remus slide into her seat before sitting back down on her personal cushion. "_Yes!" _

"Evans?"

"Not a chance Potter." The whole crew rolled their eyes at James pathetic attempt. Lily sighed blissfully happy to be home. Even though it had its downsides, otherwise known as James Potter, Lily loved the school, and almost everyone in it, with few exceptions. Alice and James had started arguing about something and Kaylee joined in, but Lily wasn't paying attention. Memories from her last five years at this school were joining her with every wheel turn, good and bad; Her and Severus playing wizards chess, Parker and Alice's many attempts of trying to dye Kaylee's hair green in the middle of the night, Potter and his creative ways of asking for rejection, etc.

"Lils! Let's go!" she shook her head and was being dragged out of the carriage, lost in her thoughts. The eight of them walked up to the castle that had become home, peacefully quiet and awe-struck as they remembered previous years. Then the silence was broken.

"So I say this year we do everything we possibly can in one year!" Sirius announced contently.

"Haven't we already done that five times already?" James asked incredulously.

"Well then let's do it again, all I know is that this year we are going to have fun! Because I think we might be facing some hard times soon, what with Voldemort on the rise!"

"Don't say the name..." said Kaylee under her breath, "Please don't." Running her fingers nervously through her hair. Remus made to rub her back soothingly and Sirius glanced at her sheepishly, but continued, "All I'm saying is this, I don't want to waste another year, especially when . . . when we might not get this time back, I want to remember some of the good times to when I'm an old man, so although we are certainly going to face a lot of hardships this year, I want to stay together, I want you guys by my side, and I want us to survive this with as many good memories as possible."

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! He is so going soft! Told you so Alice! I knew from the moment he walked onto the platform!" Parker laughed loudly, Alice just rolled her eyes and Sirius threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"What is it with you people? The one time I try to be sentimental!"

"I agree with you Sirius, if this is the last year I get to myself, then I sure as hell am not wasting it," Lily shrugged and Sirius broke into a huge grin throwing his arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes but didn't bother trying to force him away.

"That's my girl Evans! Prongs you really did pick a good one to chase after pathetically!"

James just mock glared at him, "Thanks Pads, I appreciate the support," Sirius just winked at him and Lily just laughed.

Parker smiled around at all of her friends, friends including the marauders, all of them, not just Remus, and just knowing that she- they- had the guys now, it felt good, which was definitely unexpected. They used to get along, but not well, mostly the troublemakers just annoyed the four girls. Even though half of the female population in the school practically pawed after them, they were the exceptions. Never once had Parker thought of James or Sirius as guy worth chasing, they were just bothersome. Remus was different though, he was a friend, he was in some ways, just as roguish as the other two, but at the same time he was completely kind and willing, really wise, and experienced, mature. Peter was quiet, shy, and he really just wanted to fit in.

Parker stopped along with all the other students as they came to the front doors. Sighing heavily to herself, she looked around at all the familiar faces from the different houses, the Slytherins were smirking and she caught Avery's eye, he gave her the same cruel wink he had given to Lily earlier, and Parker narrowed her eyes at him turning her back to his disgusting face. They started filing through the huge mahogany wood doors. Parker grinned confidently among all of her peers. The Slytherins knew social class in three groups, purebloods mudbloods and half-bloods, but Parker knew better, she was a half-blood, her mom a pureblood and her dad a muggle. _"Call me whatever you want, I'm still Parker Andrews, no name, no game, no person, nothing, will ever change that."_ Parker thought to herself assertively. As they turned into the Great Hall Parker stopped. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes to see one of the most magical places, one of her favourite rooms in her favourite place.

"Isn't she just lovely . . ." The brunette turned around and came face to face with a love struck looking Severus Snape, but he wasn't staring at her, he was staring straight down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables at the Teachers table. Snape was staring at Professor McGonagall.

Parker coughed, loudly, slightly shocked, "What?" He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, before looking back up longingly at the teachers table, and then he walked silently in the direction of the Slytherin table. Parker just stood there confused before following the flood of students to the Gryffindor table where she found her friends already seated.


	4. Snivellys True Love

**I feel very guilty posting this! But . . . I couldn't resist! This chapter took quite some time, but it was fun! It ended up being a good bit longer then it was originally supposed to be, but I just kept getting new ideas and my head was buzzing and I just had to add more or it would've exploded and phew! Just thinking about it scares me (: Hahah! Enjoy, read, review, critique, do something! Reviews for last chapter were perfect! You guys are all great! Love you to pieces, Oh and I might be posting songs with my chapters, songs I've been listening to! So...**

**Song: **_Brand New Spaces – Michael Bernard Fitzgerald_

**Chapter 4 – Snivelly's True Love **

"Parker there you are!" Alice remarked as the brunette sat at the table, quickly forgetting her encounter with Snape.

"Yea, I got caught up with something!"

"Or someone?" James inquired knowingly, the others chuckled.

"Shut up James! The first years are coming! Don't spoil their young minds!" Parker whined blushing slightly but laughing despite herself. They all turned their attention to the thread of shocked and scared young faces pulling up the center aisle to the heads table, where a stern looking Professor McGonagall waited.

Parker glanced curiously at Snape, thinking about the statement he had made just moments ago. He was still staring at her like a begging puppy. _"What in Merlin's Name is going on?"_ she thought to herself, _"He looks as if he wants to go kiss her feet!" _ Professor McGonagall pulled her out of her confusion as she brought out the stool and familiar battered old black hat, then the hat spurred into a new song.

_Long ago I was just a nice black bonnet, owned by Godric Gryffindor,_

_He made some friends; Rowena, Salazar and Helga, _

_Salazar ended up being quite a boar,_

_Due to their differences they couldn't decide,_

_Upon how to place the children and remain satisfied,_

_So Godric shed me from his head and said,_

_Lets rely on the hat, bewitch it and that will be that!_

_So here I am, to do their deeds, and place all of you dirty weeds!_

_Placing weeds is only half of my job,_

_I get to read the minds of all you squabs,_

_Then tell you where you're meant to go,_

_Whether you're clever and witty, _

_In which case you belong in dear Rowena's inner city,_

_Or kindly, loyal, and hard-working, _

_Like friendly, rational, smarting, Helga,_

_Maybe you are brave, strong, and chivalrous,_

_Sir Godric has a place for all of us,_

_Cunning, and eager for power,_

_Salazar is just as sour!_

_Year after year, I come up with a new song,_

_And year after year they get twice as long,_

_For all when you're locked in a closet,_

_You tend to forget, and need to reset, but no fret,_

_Many students have I seen,_

_For how many years has it been,_

_Yet I don't retire,_

_For it is but my greatest desire,_

_To continue this great tradition, _

_So here I sit in such a terrible condition,_

_Continuing on this edition,_

_So whose next I dare say,_

_Are you ready to be whisked away?_

_For it won't be long now, _

_To the end of this Pow-wow,_

_Are you ready children?_

_For this is when,_

_I declare you young Men and young hens!_

_Don't worry; you shall be placed right,_

_It is but my greatest delight,_

_To say; let the sorting take flight!_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall pronounced in her accent, before stepping to the side, and calling the names.

The sorting went fast, each time a new student was placed in a house their new classmates would applaud and shout for them amiably. The whole time James, Sirius, Kaylee and Alice would bet on where the new student would be placed as he or she climbed onto the stool, sometimes the others would join in as well. Parker was still thinking about her encounter with Snape and it didn't pass her by that throughout the tradition, old Snivelly's eyes were kept glued on the transfiguration professor.

"Is it just me, or is my favourite Slytherin slightly acting as if McGonagall looks like a Veela? Or do all of you brutes find her that . . . distracting?" Parker asked hesitantly, furrowing her brow. The guys said nothing but Parker could see Sirius and Peter masking their smiles with shrugs.

James just raised his eyebrows slightly and slowly turned his head to see Severus and snorted, "I don't see it, maybe . . . if she wasn't so ancient? I'm pretty sure she's a few centuries past her prime! " Remus chuckled rolling his eyes and the other two couldn't stop themselves from breaking into huge grins. Realization dawned on Parkers face but before she could mention anything she was cut off by Dumbledore who stood up and the talking faded out as his voice was exemplified throughout the room.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back, returning students. I am sorry, to interrupt your, I hope to be pleasant, conversations. Firstly, I would gladly like to take this time to remind you of the standard rules, No venturing into the Forbidden forest, No duelling or cursing in the hallways, First years are not granted the right to have broomsticks, All students must be in their common rooms by 10 unless you have the honour of being a prefect or one of the heads, No magic outside of school grounds, and only students in 3rd year or above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade and only if such students have consent from a parent or guardian. Now that we are through with that I would like to introduce to you your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Fenrir Conall." Dumbledore then stepped aside and the students began to applause but that was short-lived as a tall man stood from the end of the table.

The room was stricken as Professor Conall gazed around at the students with icy blue eyes which seemed as if they were empty, he had chocolaty brown hair which covered the top of his head in small swirly curls. Al the students were silent, all eyes were on their new professor. His weathered face had a cruelly deceiving mystery about it and when he spoke, his voice sent shivers down Parkers back, "Good evening, I would just like to say, I respect all of you now, but my respect is a hard thing to earn and an easy thing to lose, so be cautious with your actions children, there will be consequences for naughty children and their miss doings, I look forward to being engaged with the next generation, and being able to influence your choices, now please, carry on with your feast." The Professor sat back down and the students in the hall glanced around at each other with wide eyes, except for James, who stared straight at the Professor his lips in a tight line.

"Remus is that . . ." James asked looking cautiously at a pale Remus who nodded curtly biting his lip.

"Potter! What are you two talking about?" Lily asked persistently, but then Sirius looked closer at the Professor and blurted out rather loudly.

"Oh My God That Dick Ate Your Shoulder!" The other three boy's eyes lit up in alarm and James suddenly lashed at Remus digging his teeth into his shoulder then leant back fake laughing attempting to cover Sirius's remark. Lily looked at Remus and James suspiciously but the other three just looked at Sirius as if he was an idiot.

A few of the people around them were staring at Sirius who realised what he had done and chuckled nervously adding,"James what the hell were you thinking! He just said you weren't the BEST quiditch player in the world! There's no doubt that you're the best at Hogwarts! Don't take everything to your pride!" Remus chuckled rubbing his shoulder and everybody else smirked laughing amongst themselves as they turned back to the food that had appeared before them. The girls looked at each other sharing the same thoughts of "What the . . ." Peter smacked Sirius on the back of his head mumbling something about a brainless dog.

The feast went on in silence for awhile as the ravishing students stuffed their faces with the constantly replenished food supply. Alice and Parker laughed as Sirius managed to get his pudding into his hair and Kaylee rolled her eyes at the helpless boy and waved her wand at him streaking it clean. It didn't slip pass Lily that Remus's smile got a mere millimetre wider with every time Kaylee laughed at one of the lame muggle jokes told by one of the guys.

Lily smiled to herself realising just how much she had missed school. Of course last year on this night she most certainly had not been sitting with James Potter and his friends and last year she and Severus had made plans to go for a walk just the two of them. Even though things had changed tremendously within the last 3 months, the school remained constantly stable and firm, holding its place hidden in the mountains; it was her safe zone in their ever changing lives.

"Okay this is really starting to bother me; _what in the name of Salazar Slytherin is wrong with Snape!_" Parker said clutching the sides of the table. Lily whirled in her seat to face Snape whose greasy hair had been combed back in an attempt to look more put together, his usual smirk had been permanently replaced with a smile of pure satisfaction and his dull black eyes were sparked open staring at the Professors table.

"James, I mean, Potter, what do you think is going on?"

James looked at Lily and shrugged, leaning forward across the table smiling in that way that was reserved for her and her only. "You'll see love."

Peter laughed, "It looks as if Snivellus has a Crush!" The girls looked around at the guys and it became very obvious to Lily that they were all fighting against themselves to keep straight faces.

"Potter! What are you pulling? Tell me . . . now!" The fierce red head was staring sternly at a content James, he folded his hands under his chin and directed his eyes away from the emerald green ones that captivate him daily.

"Enjoy the show," Remus sighed and they all followed James eyes towards the teachers table. Then it started. The hall was filled with a booming voice and everyone turned to the source; a howler had landed in front of the only and only Professor McGonagall and had begun – in Snape's resounding voice - its speech.

"MY LOVE! THIS SUMMER WITHOUT YOU, I COULD HARDLY BARE IT! I MISSED YOUR PUNGENT SMELL AND THOES GLORIOUS NIGHTS SPENT WITH YOU IN DETENTION! I AM THE MOUSE TO YOUR HUNT! THE KATNIP TO YOUR FELINE WHIMS! I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE THATONE DAY YOU WILL SEE THAT WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! YOUR TALENT BLOWS ME AWAY! LOVELY PROFESSOR BY DAY . . . PROWLING CAT BY NIGHT! I WISH YOU TO SEE, FOR I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER, THE MAGIC IN ME THAT YOU INSPIRE! SO LONG AS I CAN BREATHE OR I CAN SEE  
SO LONG LIVES YOUR LOVE WHICH GIVES LIFE TO ME! YOUR LOVE HATH MADE THEE A TAME SNAKE MY SWEET! NOW ALL I CAN DO IS WISH THAT YOU WOULD LET ME LOVE YOU AND LET ME TAME THAT TAUT HAIR THAT RESTS UPON SUCH A GLORIOUS BOD..."

The howler went up in flames and after a few seconds of awkward pause the hall broke into strings of laughter. Professor McGonagall was glowing red and her lips were pursed in a tight line. Everyone looked at Snape who didn't notice with his look of happiness turning to one of love struck desire.

"Severus Snape, come here immediately! Wait, stay put, you will be attending detention on every Saturday night for the next month with . . . Professor Slughorn. I will not deal with this intolerance." McGonagall's voice carried across the hall, still flushed she sat back down looking terribly pink and stern.

The Marauders were all roaring hunched over with laughter with the exception of Remus who was just shaking his head and laughing lightly at the boys misdoings. The girls were all giggling except for Lily who was sitting there trying to hide her smile but simply wasn't succeeding.

"James Potter! I can't believe you!" Lily shrieked biting her lip to keep her face straight. James recovered and turned to her with a light in his eyes and a true grin spreading across his face. Lily felt herself gasp but she didn't show it.

"Come on Evans! Tell me you didn't think that was hilarious!" James asked her tilting his head to the right.

Lily threw her arms in the air in rage, knowing how childish she must look but not caring at all, "Oh yes I always find intolerance and your stupid pranks absolutely Hilarious! I just love it when you humiliate innocent people, people who have done nothing to you, what an awesome way to make use of your time! Yay! Whoop Whoop! Good job Potter! How about now we go egg Hagrid's hut and let the owls loose in the dungeons! Yaaa! No Potter! I don't think this public humiliation is funny!" The others smiled at Lily's outburst and James just grinned at her in his special way.

"Love, relax, it will wear off by tomorrow."

"Don't tell me to relax! It might be over but what about the detentions! A MONTH! And nothing for you who caused this, this . . . this IMMATURITY!" Lily screeched and the 8 friends just shook their heads grinning, but Lily just turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall leaving them all to their conversations. James sat down and put his head in his hands. Parker patted his back in a reassuring way.

"She'll come around, she always does, but honestly I'm impressed, we got creative this year!' Parker laughed giving Remus a high-five.

"Yea, did you right the howler or?" Alice asked leaning forward curiously.

"No actually! We left him with the idea of writing her a howler but he wrote it himself! It was bloody brilliant! Perfect!" Sirius told the story excitedly, him and Peter answering the rest of the girl's questions eagerly. James had tuned them out thinking about Lily.

"Hey James, you know she'll get over it, she always does" Kaylee said comforting him.

"Yea mate, you've changed from the brute you were last year, it's just gonna take her awhile to see it" Remus said supporting Kaylee.

"I know she will, but this is going to take some time isn't it? You know, getting her to see the good side of me instead of the side she always seems to look for?"

They nodded grimly in unison, James chuckled and sat up straight again, keeping his chin up.

"Well, one day, soon enough, little miss fiery red head is going to have to see the other side, just a matter of playing the right cards" James shrugged; Remus rolled his eyes and patted him on the back.

"James if it were anyone else, I probably wouldn't agree, but even though she completely denies you the chance to show her the side of you we all know, it has been 5 years and you haven't given up, your one of the most persistent, resilient, and driven people I know, and as much as she hates that now, one day she's gonna be bloody thankful for those qualities in you, I just hope for your sake that that day comes sooner than later," Kaylee said looking at James and he smiled trivially and gave her a small fist bump, "But until that day comes, I'm gonna have to go keep listening to her rant, so get on it would you!" Remus and James laughed as Kaylee got up and started walking out of the hall.

"I do have to go though, she will most likely be having a fit and I feel bad for her pillow when she pretends it's your head so I'm gonna go save it I'll see you guys in the morning!" She winked at them and they waved at her chuckling. Kaylee walked out of the huge mahogany doors and into the entrance hall and saw Clay laughing with a group of his friends, so she waved smiling at him understandingly, "_I'll talk to him tomorrow"_ she thought. She started walking up the stairs and it was merely seconds before she was joined by the 6th year, Kaylee smiled genuinely.

"Hey! I didn't see you on the train! How has your day gone?" Clay asked wrapping his arm around her hip.

"It's been good, the train ride was ridiculous, they were play fighting wizard style so things got a little out of hand but it was great! How about you?" she said leaning into his shoulder; he was a good few inches taller than her.

"It was good, we just played wizards chess and exploding snap the whole time! It sounds as if I should've joined you guys! So . . . where are we going exactly?" he said looking around at the constantly changing staircases.

"Well I'm going to the Common Room, Lily flipped out at James for the whole Snape thing, so she's gonna be pretty hot, and usually she needs some help cooling off, so yea, Common Room at," She checked her watch, " Seven Thirty."

Clay nodded, "Give him my gratitude for that entertainment, and tell them they have my full respect, Snape really knows how to pinch a nerve! I'm walking right beside a pretty girl to her Common Room. We might as well just walk together?" Kaylee laughed and nodded her head against his shoulder.

"So pretty happy to be back?"

"Never been better, it's funny, you really forget how much you miss all the old paintings taunting you," She said, causing him to laugh.

"Hmm, I think the worst is the food, not even Trixie can cook that good!" Clay said referring to his house elf. Kaylee smiled remembering the night that she went to his house at midnight after walking all the way to the muggle post box to pick up the muggle post for his mother. Trixie had cooked them Macaroni and Cheese and pored them lemonade, they ate on top of his roof and spent the night talking.

"I don't know about that, that night with the Mac and Cheese, that was pretty fine." Kaylee said staring up at him.

"That was good, but when you're not around she isn't so eager to impress!"

"I guess that just means I need to spend more time there" Clay chuckled ruffling her hair.

"I guess so" they reached the picture of the fat lady on the 7th floor and the two stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Herbology?" Clay asked keenly, Kaylee nodded and he kissed her forehead before departing down the stairs. Kaylee watched him down the first flight smiling to herself, then turned to the painting on the giant lady clad in pink.

"_Password?"_

"Gillyweed" Kaylee mumbled and the painting swung upon. She climbed through the hole and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory that she shared with Parker, Alice and Lily. She threw the door open and saw Lily sitting properly on her bed across the room from the door with her hands folded on her lap, glaring at the door then switching her gaze on Kaylee. Kaylee suppressed a smile knowing what was about to happen. Lily crossed her arms as Kaylee inched slowly towards her bed which was right beside Lily's.

"Hi pretty girl?" she tried.

"Don't you try that with me! I'm mad! And what took you so long!"

"I ran into Clay! I'm sorry but I'm all yours now, speak." Kaylee said swiping the air with her hand.

"I can't believe him! He thinks that was funny! Purposefully humiliating Snape just for his own entertainment! It's cruel! I hate Potter!"Lily said in rage losing her cool temperament.

"I know Lils, but really, everyone knows it was just them messing around and it's not as if he was actually harmed, they did nothing offensive and I still can't believe you stand up for him after what he did to you, that is something that actually did harm you and actually did offend you."

"I know and I still can't look at him the same way, but at the same time I can't hate him, because I love him, he was one of my best friends for 5 years! It's hard not to defend him"

"I understand that, it makes perfect sense for you to still feel protective of Snivelly, I mean Snape, but I just think your forgetting something, or plain denying it"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Snape offended you, who was it that stood up for you? James. So remember that next time you think that he's nothing but a slimy dirt rag because as much as he is sometimes, there is a whole other side to him that you sadly never see." Kaylee stared at Lily and she stared back before looking down at her toes, "Please Lils, for me, just try to open up even just a little, to James?" Lily thought about earlier that day, about what Remus had said, and now Kaylee two, if it had been any other two, it would've been different, but Lily knew Kaylee and she knew Remus, if they said there was something there that she was missing, then there might just be. The question was whether or not this dream side of Potter could make up for the intolerable side that Lily saw every day.

"Yea Kayls, I'll try" the two girls leaned across the beds and hugged each other.

The door swung open suddenly and Alice and Parker came bounding into the room. They jumped onto their beds Parker crossing her legs and Alice swinging hers off the side of her bed both of them pulling baggy sleepwear from their trunks.

"Girls! Get to bed it's almost eight! Gracious!" Alice shrieked looking at the watch she had conjured from her trunk. Kaylee and Lily smiled jumping off the bed and changing into their PJ's.

"Yea right," Parker snorted pulling a navy Oxford sweater Heather had brought home for her over her head, "So I have bertie beans, licorice wands, and chocolate frogs?"

"I have Witch Weekly" Alice smiled pulling out the purple magazine. Kaylee and Lily looked at each other smiling.

"Ooh I have Butterbeer!" Kaylee said leaning awkwardly over the end of her bed and tearing through her trunk, emerging with four bottles.

"I have myself?" Lily asked half-heartedly.

"I think that's the best thing anyone's ever brought!" Parker said crushing Lily in a hug. The girls laughed sitting down on the floor in a small circle, settling in for their start of year tradition. They spent the night talking, more in detail than their train conversation, about summer vacations, the boys in their school, the Slytherins, families, classmates, but avoiding the one topic that soon would become unavoidable; the dark lord and his followers.

**So tell me what you think, and I'm not sure when 5 will be posted, hopefully soon but this week is busy! BUT . . . after this busy week I don't have any more busy weeks till the end of August! So soon updates will be coming frequently! Wish me luck at my horse show (Where I will be instead of writing)! And tell me your thoughts, hate it or love it! **


	5. I Feel Cheated

**To all my readers, I present chapter 5! I personally really like this one! I don' exactly know why, it was just fun to write! The ideas came to me as I was writing, so it develops! So Thank you to everyone who wished me luck :) Gahh! Horse Shows are so tiring though! Full 10 hour days from 5:30am to 5:30pm! Stressful! I had like no time to write but its over now so Summer has truly begun! Here We Go! Oh and my song . . . has nothing to do with this chapter but I do love this song! Anywho, review, read, enjoy!**

**I thank OctoberDusk, SecretlyAGryffindor and Lili Elaine Blacke, who are awesome reviewers! And as always, PottedLilies! Thanks guys! And everyone else who has reviewed!**

**Song: **_So Much - Raghav_

"I feel Cheated"

The next week flew by as students got used to their new classes, and schedules, and back onto their daily routines. It was the end of the school week before long and the girls were waking up.

"Liiiiiiiilyy! Wake Uuuuuup!" Parker said ruffling the redhead's hair.

"Five more minutes?" she groaned in reply.

"Nuh-uh get up!" Parker said clapping her hands, and smoothing her hair behind her ears. She had been ready for a good while already, she always woke the girls up and Lily was always the biggest challenge. Kaylee and Alice walked out of the bathroom and into the room; Kaylee walking over to her trunk and pulling her robes over her head. Alice walked over to Parker standing with her hands on her hips, already changed.

"Lils we gotta go if you want breakfast!" Alice said patting the lump under the covers. All they got was a moan and the lump rolled over.

"Oh enough already were all ready to go, and I'm not leaving without you," Parker pushed the lump onto the floor where it proceeded to moan and groan some more before finally disentangling itself from the covers; Lily's head appeared and she stood up glumly. Her eyes were glued shut and her hair was frizzy, she sighed tiredly.

"Here you go sunny," Kaylee said appearing beside Lily with her robes. She nodded lazily towards Kaylee who just chuckled, taking the pile of clothes in her hands and stumbled off to the bathroom, appearing minutes later wearing them, her hair still a mess.

"For goodness sakes, we've been doing this for a week now, pull yourself together!" Parker said exasperated waving her wand at Lily's head causing it to smooth down into her usual waves. Kaylee and Alice walked down the stairs together while Parker waited for Lily to pull on her shoes.

"I'm tired cut me a break," Lily sighed her eyes still half-open. Parker bumped her shoulder and they followed their friends down to the common room meeting up with the other two before heading down to breakfast.

By the time they reached the great Hall most of the Students were finishing up their breakfast. The girls walked over to where the Marauders were sitting and began dishing food onto their plates not wasting a moment. James was reading the Daily Prophet and Remus was watching Sirius and James discuss something about Quidditch. Sirius and James looked up as the girls joined them.

"Morning ladies, how was your sleep?" Sirius asked sitting up straight taking a swig from his pumpkin juice.

"It was good but some of us don't like getting up. . . "Parker said buttering her toast.

"Some of us also don't like being rolled out of their beds."

"Fair enough, but it did work, I'm gonna remember that one" Lily groaned with annoyance and Parker laughed. They were all shovelling food into their mouth in a rush. Lily was getting used to this, _"Please let that getting up early come back to me soon!" _Lily pleaded to herself.

"Okay so I have Herbology and Lily, Remus, and James I think you have it with me?"

"Yea,"

"A little tired there?" James asked, Lily groaned in reply.

"And I have Divination with Alice, Parker, Peter and Frank possibly?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Yea, speaking of we should probably get going." Alice said standing up from the table having already downed her pile of food.

"Alice you must be some sort of crazy if you think I am moving from this table until I finish my breakfast," Parker said between bites of cereal, Lily patted her head in a motherly way and Alice just smirked and stood waiting for the rest to finish. Parker stood up a minute or so later and joined Alice.

"Sirius! Peter! Honestly! Were waiting! Could you take any longer?" Parker said mocking Alice who punched her arm lightly. Parker laughed and Sirius stood up, Peter following behind him. The four left the hall and headed off to Divination leaving the other four at the table. Remus snatched the Daily Prophet from James and his eyes started scanning the pages for anything serious.

"So long night girls?" James said glancing between Kaylee and Lily.

"You think?" Lily replied shortly.

"What were you up to?"

"Butterbeer and candy, why is it that magic candy gives you a ten times worse candy hangover than muggle candy?"

"Because they try to make everything challenging to surpass in the magic world even though it should be easier because we have the advantage of using magic, they tricked you when they sent you that letter, making you think it was all fun and games," James assumed as if he was stating a point.

"I feel cheated." Lily sighed into her cereal.

"As you should love, as you should," James said folding his arms on the table staring at the young witch. Lily slumped her head down on the table making James and Kaylee laugh.

"Guys we really should get going, we don't need another Professor getting the wrong impression of James, this early into the year." Remus said folding the newspaper back up and making it disappear.

"Oi! Could you try to be nice for a second here? Lord mate! OW" James said receiving a firm whack to the back of his head from Lily. "What was that for?" James exclaimed exasperated, rubbing his head, Kaylee just shook her head.

"I am tired. And your voice is echoing in my head, could you keep it down for five seconds!" Lily mumbled walking off, Kaylee following her.

James glared, jutting his jaw out angrily, shaking his head and pointing at his friend. Remus suppressed his smile putting his hands in the air defensively, "Wasn't me Prongs! If you just learned to keep your voice down maybe-" Remus received the same smack to the head, James smirked walking off in the same direction as the girls. "Hey! That was not fair." Remus said trotting to catch up to James who was walking out of the tall double doors.

"Today students, we will be looking at our crystal balls! Read your books and tell your partner what you see!" Professor Durhum strummed strutting around the classroom observing his students. Parker and Alice were sitting together and Sirius, Peter and Frank were sitting at the table right beside theirs.

The girls started reading their books for instructions and it wasn't long before they were both looking into the foggy sphere attempting to perceive its messages. Frank Sirius and Peter were having a harder time than the girls and it wasn't long until Peter was scooting his chair over towards their table.

"Hey guys, uhhh Sirius is siriusly confused, and I think he – we- need some help!" he said pleadingly to Alice.

"You need some help?"

"Explain. I feel sick. Isn't this class supposed to be easy?" he was pale and Alice just laughed at him.

"All you have to do is look into the globe and say what you see."

Peter peered into the globe his eyes narrowing in concentration, he broke his gaze after a few seconds.

"I don't see anything but fog! Alice! Help me! What do I do!" he pleaded her.

"Here just look into it and stop thinking about it for five seconds! Relax and empty your mind!" she soothed as he stared into the orb again, then a huge grin spread across his face.

"I see stuff! It's there! Alice you're a life saver!" he jumped up squeezing her in a hug. She hugged him back before he scooted happily back towards his own table. Parker looked at her smiling knowingly.

"What?" Alice asked, " Oh don't tell me you're thinking what I think your thinking! He's a friend for Merlins sake Park-" she was cut off short by Parker who covered Alice's mouth with her hand. Parker's eyes widened with her grin.

"How many times did you see Frank this summer?"

"I don't know, a few times maybe? Why?" Alice asked furrowing her brow as she thought.

"He looked very envious of Peter when he hugged you and I bet you anything that they are talking about you right this very minute," Parker said folding her hands in her lap the same smile still plastered on her face. Alice blushed, secretly happy but she wouldn't admit it when they were around all of her classmates. She quickly leaned down to eye-level with the ball and looked deeply inside it. What she saw made her jump slightly, it was her and her friends, all fighting against men in dark cloaks somewhere, somewhere that she recognized somehow. She gasped leaning back, taking in what she had just seen.

"What do you see?" Parker asked eagerly. Alice hesitated not sure what to say.

"Just the hard times ahead," She at Alice who was slightly pale and squeezed her arms giving her an understanding glance.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just hard to see our assumptions turning into reality."

"Hey now, the future isn't set in stone"

Alice looked off avoiding eye contact.

"Look things might change. Whenever we change, our future changes; we change the future Alice, as long as we keep fighting and we keep trying, we make a difference in what is coming. Remember that. Everything's gonna be okay, no matter what, I promise." Parker said gazing at her friend worried but strong. Alice looked at Parker, and she knew that no matter what, they would keep fighting, until the very end. She nodded tightly storing the memory of what she saw into a separate little file in her brain and saving what Parker said in another.

Lily, James, Kaylee and Remus were all standing around a table reading their Care of Magical Creatures text books. They were supposed to read the page on some sort of magic cactus and its cures. Once they were done they were supposed to go observe the plant and squeeze some of the juice from it into vials to be used as cures.

"Kay, I'm ready," Lily said closing her book, James glanced up at the sound, looking into her eyes; she shifted her weight uncomfortably causing him to grin.

"I am too, Kaylee, Remus why don't you join us when you're ready?" At this Lily looked pleadingly at Kaylee but she just looked at James smiling.

"Sure thing"

The two of them went to the row of cactuses and stopped in front of one, looking at it but not touching it. The thing was round and about as big as a bowling ball. It was florescent green, with purple spikes about two inches long protruding from it. James looked at it cluelessly.

"Uh Evans? What exactly are we supposed to do?" She looked up at him from over her book and sighed. Lily walked over to where a bunch of kits were stacked, pulling one from the top of the pile and returning to where James was standing impishly running his hand through his hair. The young girl started pulling things out of it, placing them on the counter in front of her.

"Take these and pull out the thorns, put them in this," James took the pliers and bowl she was handing him. He looked up at her smiling, relieved to know what to do. He set to work pulling the thorns out as Lily did the same, sneaking glances at her every few seconds.

They kept working in silence, and Lily was surprised by how well he was working, and how well she was working with him. Lily could feel his stare on her every few seconds, but she was used to ignoring it, so she did, and they continued pulling the purple spines out until they were done.

"Okay, now we have to chop it up," she told him leaning over her text book.

"Hey Lily, I just wanted to say that . . . I'm umm,"

"Yes?"

"I'm Sorry, for last night,"

Lily paused. She looked up at him shocked, instantly her mind was jolted back to her talk with Kaylee last night.

"Are you being serious?" Lily asked exasperated, eyeing James suspiciously. James laughed.

"I mean it! Honest... Oh come on! The one time I try to apologise and you make it hard, typical!" She looked up at his laughing face and smiled herself. Remus and Kaylee came bounding to the table then, Remus setting the kit down on the counter beside James, Kaylee joining a bashfully smiling Lily on the other side of it.

"So mates! What exactly do we do with . . . Mr. Fluffy here?" Remus asked referring to his prickly plant.

"Pluck the thorns; put them in the bowl, then I guess we chop it up?" James looked questioningly at Lily who nodded at him. Lily and James started chopping up the round plant but James was soon given another task due to an incident with the knife.

"OW" Remus roared in agony, shaking his hands wildly and blowing on them. He had been goofing off with the plant, fake squeezing it when it started poking his finger.

Kaylee laughed with the others, "I don't think 'Mr. Fluffy' likez you monzieur Remuoz," she said giggling in her best rendition of an outrageous French accent.

They all worked hard for awhile but soon Lily was done chopping and they started juicing the slices of the plant. Remus went to the back to grab the knives that were missing from there kit and James stole the opportunity, saying he was going to help him look.

"Remus, I tried to apologise to her," Remus looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Nahh?" Remus said unbelievingly, James just smiled at him.

"I did! I swear! Right before you came over!"

"What did she say?"

"She didn't think I was being serious!"

"Well go on Prongs!"James smiled at Remus and nodded, clapping him on the back. He stood up straight and walked back to the table Remus following him, shaking his head with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Lily, I am sorry, not for hurting his pride, but for offending you by doing so," Lily stood looking at James sternly for a minute, and he stared back at her with the same face. Then her look softened and she glanced away.

"Well are you going to apologise to Severus?" she asked him looking back up into his hazel eyes.

"No, he called you . . . he called you that _name_, I will not apologise to him, he hurt you, and there is no way I will apologise for a tiny prank when that git did something ten times worse. So I apologise if I hit a nerve or something, but I will not apologise to him." James finished firmly.

Lily closed her eyes, about to snap back.

Then she realised something. She didn't want to defend him anymore; he had humiliated her, hurt her and he was supposed to be the one protecting her from getting hurt or humiliated. He was supposed to be her best friend. She remembered just how much he had pained her by calling her that _stupid name_. Things had changed.

"I get it, you didn't have to apologise to me, but you did, thanks Potter." Lily said nodding at him and he let out a huge breath, smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and started squeezing the juice violently out of the plant into the vile. The others continued on, secretly smiling as Lily began to open her eyes.

**Alrightyoh! What do you think? :) I must give credit to Krista, my editor/sister/dedicated FF reader, for that part! Love you! Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Of Broomsticks and Confessions

**A/U:** So Here it is! Chapter six! Big thanks to Anna-Cate Clearwater! :) And everyone else who has and hopefully will continue to review! I love you all! This is chapter six, not much to say but enjoy :) Oh and the song, anyone who hasn't watched AVPM, REALLY needs to, like seriously, DO IT NOW. PM me for the link if you need it! This just got reuploaded, somehow my editor missed out on the fact that A WHOLE SCENE WAS MISSING. So its just the part at the top :)

Song: _AVPM - Gotta get back to Hogwarts _:P

Of Broomsticks and Confessions

* * *

"Why does she hate me? What have I ever done to her?" Sirius moaned sinking into one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room glumly, holding his recently marked scroll on the importance of transfiguration.

"Well you can't blame her Pads. She is a cat." Remus pointed out, looking up from his match of exploding snap against James.

"What does that have to do with anything? He simply is a bad student in class and she has the self pride to not put up with it, right?" Parker said frowning.

"Yea Lupin what do you mean by that exactly?" Sirius added his eyes furrowing in confusion.

"I simply mean that he acts as if he were a dog." Remus clarified. James choked on his pumpkin juice. Sirius' eyes glinted with understanding. Parker rolled her eyes and went back to reading her copy of witch weekly.

"She just punishes me because I'm better looking than she is, though Severus might disagree!" Sirius chuckled at his own joke, before getting thwacked on the head by Alice who came bundling into the common room looking frazzled with rosy cheeks but very happy at the same time.

"I like Rem's theory better," she dropped her stuff on the floor winking at Sirius. Parker leaned up suddenly at her friend's voice, throwing her hands in the air. Parker leaned up suddenly at her friend's voice, throwing her hands in the air.

"Finally! Woman, I looked for you all morning! Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk down to the forest! It's starting to get colder; I kind of forgot about that. I was heading back to get a jacket when I ran into Frank and he offered me his, so then he joined me and we went and had some tea with Hagrid!"

"Oi Alice! When did you get permission from me to get all comfy with my boy Frank?" Sirius said also sitting up to face the short witch. Alice rolled her eyes in an attempt to cover the pink that was flooding her cheeks.

"We are just friends right now! And since when did you get my permission to get comfy with that 5th year Ravenclaw!" Alice said grinning slyly.

"Nuh-uh Cooper! Not happening, you are not avoiding this subject. You said 'right now'. Are you implying that something might be happening _sometime soon_?" the cocky boy grinned shaking his black hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure Black! I can't read the future!" she replied with the same grin on her face.

"Oh yes you can! Remember I take Divination too and I hear all about the star pupil Alice Cooper daily!" Sirius shook his head knowingly, "Face it Shorty, I hereby accuse you of having a crush on Frank Longbottom, now are you gonna deny this or admit that I simply am right?"

Alice didn't try to hide her incessant blushing anymore instead she just looked at Sirius biting her lip, smiling, "Well if I did deny this you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Wait! Does that mean your confessing? Are you, Alice Copper, one of thee most stubborn girls in our school, confessing to liking Frank!" Sirius said practically emitting excitement into the room. Alice rolled her eyes, looking around at her friends, who were all staring at her with the same looks of eager excitement in their eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"Yes! Fine, I Confess! I like Frank! Are we all happy now?" the short witch took a deep breath to calm herself, sinking back into the red chair. Parker enveloped her friend in a huge hug which Alice returned smiling.

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SO! I KNEW IT!" Sirius jumped up pointing at Alice, James and Remus just smirked at their friends.

"Good answer Ali, I hear he has a thing for you too." Remus said chuckling. Alice whipped around to face him, her eyes wide with delighted shock.

"What are you talking about Re-"she got cut off short by Lily Kaylee and Peter who entered through the portrait carrying Styrofoam containers of what could only be the food they had set for minutes earlier.

"We have food!" Lily said hurriedly setting the containers onto the table. Everyone leaned in and started grabbing and trading the dishes until everyone was happy with what they got. Lily looked around for a free seat, finding that there wasn't one but James slid out of his and onto the floor.

"Evans, you can sit there." Lily looked at the seat and blushed slightly as she hopped over everyone's legs, making her way to the spot.

"Lilykins?"

"Yes Potter." Lily said as she sat down between James and Alice.

"Would you like to join me on top of the astronomy tower for a midnight broom ride?"

"Why would I want to inflict pain upon myself Potter? The answer is no if you haven't caught on to that from the last billion times. The answer has and always will be no," Lily sighed at the devoted boy.

"Don't be so sure of that Lilykins, my love." James sighed, wrapping his arms around the back of the couch.

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her seat grabbing a dish of lemon pie.

"So Padfoot, I saw you chatting up Cynthia Mullen today? Are you gonna try for that?" James asked his best friend who beamed proudly.

"Are you sure chatting up is the right phrase? Maybe verbally seducing would be more accurate?" Parker teased.

"You know me Prongsie; I always keep my options open!"

"I'm starting to question your standards Pads, or if you have any at all," Remus said holding a spoonful of Macaroni and Cheese in front of his mouth.

"He doesn't," Kaylee said surely.

"Thanks Kayls," Sirius nodded his head at her.

"Anytime!"

"I think I'm starting to agree with her, did I not catch you talking to that fourth year? And wasn't she a slytherin?" Parker inquired smiling at the look of shear defeat on his face.

"She was a ravenclaw! I would never sink that low! And speaking of many options, who was your latest Parker!" Sirius turned the game on her. She just happily sipped her hot chocolate.

"Hmm I agreed to go on a date with Ben Whitley on Saturday to Hogsmeade."

"Ahh now who's the one to be talking about standards!"

"What is wrong with Ben!" Parker said defensively. Sirius opened his mouth about to retort but the shut it looking confused.

"Actually you have a point there, I give you credit for your taste Parker, Ben's a good one."

"Thank you! Now I wish I could say the same, but honestly Sirius! The girl is in fourth year please move on to something less pedophile-ish! She is young, and honestly the only message that you're sending out is that you can't do better than that!"

"I can so!"An appalled Sirius screeched loudly, his voice cracking.

"I believe you can, but maybe you should prove it," Parker smiled into her Styrofoam cup. He looked at her slyly and continued on eating his chocolate pudding. Kaylee, Alice and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Fine Andrews! Lilykins . . . will you join me for a double-date with Parker and Ben to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Sirius said with his most charming voice, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"No way in hell Black, I'm already on that date. With Jeremy Bennett, I wish I could help," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Pads! What the hell! You know the deal, Lily is my territory!" Retorted James, mouth full of food, "I got her and all the Hufflepuffs. You got the Ravenclaws and we share the rest of the Gryffindors! And Evans! Jeremy Bennett is that toole who thinks he's better than everyone; you shouldn't be going out with someone like that!"

Lily looked at him outraged, her eyes green eyes cutting deep into his hazel ones."Since when am I your territory Potter! I am nobody's territory! Who I date, is my decision, you have absolutely no say in that matter! And you never will! I'm not 'your love' Potter! I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and taking care of myself!" she yelled at him jumping to her feet, her red hair flipping wildly as she shook her head, spitting the words at him.

"If you are so capable then why the hell are you going out with Jeremy Bennett for crying out loud? Honestly Evans! Don't you have better taste than that?" James snapped back at her jumping to his feet, his hand shooting up in the air.

"For your information I agreed to go out with him for Parker! He is Ben's best friend if you didn't notice and he happens to be interested in me and wanted me to join them! I agreed to go so that my friend could enjoy her night thank you very much! And even if I had been interested in him as he is in me what does it matter to you Potter!"

"Because I'm bloody interested in you for Merlins sake Evans!" James turned and stormed out of the room, he snatched his invisibility cloak as he walked by the couch it was folded over.

Everyone was silent for a few moments; Lily huffed and sunk into the couch again, still fuming.

"I'll on check on him," Remus stood up, Kaylee nodded and joined him. They left the room, following their friend.

"God! He just makes me so _furious_!" Lily filled into the silence as their whole group stared at her quietly.

"Merlin Lils, ease up on him a bit would you?" Sirius piped up, preparing to be yelled at, but Lily didn't want to yell, so instead she considered.

"Why though! I'm sick of him pretending like he owns me! And why does he think he can choose who I can date better than I can! Why does he even care?"

Sirius thought for a moment, leaning forward, placing his forearms on his thighs. "Now don't be stupid, I think you know the answers to all of those questions." When Lily looked at him blankly he continued. "Look I know you think he just wants you to himself but really he cares. He wants you to be respected and let's face it; Jeremy is not exactly a class act."

Lily groaned inwardly "I'm not going out with him for Merlins Sake, and so what if I was he's acting like, like he possesses me or something!"

"Right. Okay" replied Sirius choosing his words carefully, "I get it James can be, a bit insensitive sometimes to the fact that maybe you want to date other people and the stuff he says give you every right to be mad at him I will give you that. But I want to clarify that he doesn't actually think that your his 'territory' he really only cares about you and you of all people know that James Potter can't exactly speak his words rationally around you even if he read them off an enchanted script"

"He's right Lils, I know it, you know it, we all know it, it's just when you're gonna stop denying it. Besides what Sirius said is true he's only just getting defensive he doesn't actually mean half the stuff he says around you." Parker said grabbing her hand.

Lily looked between the two of them and the determined, certain looks on their faces. She thought about what they had just said, what Kaylee had said, what Remus had said, and looking around at her other friends, who were all obviously in agreement with the four, what she was sure to hear again. Then the witch thought about James Potter, the James Potter from last year, and the James Potter from this year, and she looked for the differences that everyone was so confident were there.

* * *

James Potter stormed furiously out of the common room and away from the enraged red head. He stopped looking both ways before he broke into a run heading for the Grand Staircase. He sprinted down flight after flight, hearing the faint sounds of footprints behind him. He kept jumping down the stairs as thoughts flooded his mind. _"I can't believe her! Jeremy Bennett? Why him! He's such a prick! She knows that! Fuck Lily!"_

He burst into the entrance hall and flew out the main doors, the night was chilly with the autumn air but James didn't turn back to go grab his jacket as Alice had said. He just kept running, until he reached his destination. He grabbed his broomstick from its place in the Gryffindor locking room, and headed back onto the pitch.

He hopped onto his prized possession and started flying. The windswept his hair out of his face as he leaned forward into the night sky. He flew in laps around the pitch, twirling in mid-air, not slowing down, not thinking, pushing the thoughts out of his head as he balanced his speed, and weight. The moon casted a faint light across the pitch, the only sound was of him cutting his path through the sky as if he would never stop, the young witch who infuriated him, drove him mad, and whom he was completely devoted to drifted off to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Remus where are we going? We need to find James!" Kaylee asked Remus as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the grand staircase. He didn't answer her, he didn't look back, he just kept going. "Rem! Honestly!" Kaylee grabbed his hand pulling him around to face her. He looked at her sighing, his auburn eyes softening. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you trust me Kayls? Cause if you do then you're going to stop asking me questions and you're going to follow me. I know where James is, and we need to get there before we miss it!" Kaylee nodded slightly put off by something in his mood. "Good, let's go!" he grabbed her hand and they descended down the stairs together, Kaylee following him without They came to the Quiditch pitch, it was the first time she had been there that year but she immediately calmed down at the familiar area. Remus pulled her up onto the bleachers, forcing her to sit down beside him.

"What's going on? Why are we here!"

"Just . . . wait. Any second now." A moment later a figure appeared in the sky, barely visible against the darkening sky. Kaylee gasped. It was James; she figured that much out, but what he was doing astounded her. He was on his broomstick, doing laps around the pitch, like normal. But instead of gliding through the air steadily like he usually did he was doing what could only be described as trick riding. His figure contorted as he did flips and twirls in midair, standing on his broom for seconds at a time before hopping back onto it and plunging straight down. He looked as if he was riding an invisible rollercoaster as he cut through the air.

"What's he doing! That's _amazing_!" Kaylee gasped as they sat watching James throw his anger away through a series of upside down stretches.

"He does this when he gets really mad sometimes. Usually I come and watch, sometimes Peter and Sirius too, but usually just me. Cool hey? I call it trick flying. Not much else you could call it, but he really is as talented as everyone says. Still, few people get to see this. You're a privileged one Kaylee," he looked at her with a smile which she returned.

"Who knows he does this?" she asked holding his gaze.

"Just the three of us. Oh wait, Frank too, he comes with me occasionally, but yea that's about it." Kaylee looked at her gleaming friend; he sat with his eyes glued on his friend as he glided through the sky. She stared at him, taking in the sight of a guy who really cared about his friend. The girl sighed, looking up at the stars and the moon.

"You are a good guy Remus Lupin."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a great friend, to James, to Sirius, to me, to Peter, to everyone. I see how you encourage him to keep fighting for Lily because he deserves her, and how you push Lily to see past her old opinions and to form new ones. With Peter you're always there to listen, hell, you are with everyone, and just sitting here now, with me, just seeing how much you care about James, and how unlike a fair amount of the guys at this school, you are content just sitting here with me. You are one of the best people I know Rem." She squeezed his hand, before shifting her gaze back to James, not noticing the way Remus' face silently lit up with her words. Remus suddenly turned back to stare at the pitch.

"Oi James!" he yelled catching his attention just as he surfaced from a dive through the gold rings. A fresh faced James Potter darted towards them, stopping and hovering mid-air in front of them. The two boys looked at each other for a few moments.

"She will come around mate, I promise you." Remus sighed up to his friend.

"I know she will. It's just the how long it's going to take that's starting to faze me." Remus just smiled as James placed both of his hands on his broomstick, noticing Kaylee. "Hey Kayls, how you holding up?"

"I'm good, your pretty talented James, and I want you to know something. I'm one of Lily Evans best friends. And I know her inside and out. We all know that she is stubborn, but if there is one thing I would bet my life on, it's that she will come around James. She'd probably shoot me if she heard me say it, so don't tell her, but she will. She just doesn't know it yet."

James nodded grinning appreciatively at her, and she grinned back because she meant every word of what she had just said. Kaylee snuck a glance at Remus who was staring at her with a glint in his eye. She blushed, turning back to James.

"Want to show me some more?"

"Gladly." The boy spun off into the night air, tracing his path through the navy blue sky. Kaylee sighed leaning backwards, completely blissful.

* * *

**A/U: **This one was fun to write! It was gonna be a lot longer but I cut it off there and the fun chapter will be chapter 8! :) Get PUMPED. Ahaha So let me know what you think by REVIEWING! I mean seriously, last chapter 3 reviews? I love those three girls but I know that there are mor people out there reading this! I KNOW how many people are reading this :P So I HIGHLY encourage reviewing since it HIGHLY encourages writing! Love you all!


	7. Counting Steps

**To the reviewers! I love you, everyone is so great! So supportive and just awesome! Keep it up! Sorry about the delay on this one, just took awhile for me to get my ideas flowing! But here it is! STRONGLY recommend you listen to the song for this one! It ties in well and really inspired my ideas! Now I shall let you read! (:**

**Song: **_Meet Me at my Window – Jacks Mannequin (:_

**Counting Steps**

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting in the common room the next afternoon. Remus was reading the assigned pages on charms, Sirius was doodling pictures of girls with flippy ponytails who looked strangely similar to Parker on his Potions essay, and Peter was just sitting with his legs crossed reading a muggle picture book. James looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, not being able to focus on the article about merpeople. Ever since last night the only thing he could think about was Lily. He hadn't seen her since their fight. The marauder stood up abruptly, feeling the need to get out of that room.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk," James told his friends.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" Sirius said looking up from the marauders map.

"Nahh, I'm good, but remember that tryouts are at 4, don't miss them," James replied smiling at his best mate, and headed out of the room.

Once out, he hesitated, not knowing what he meant to do. He walked to the top of the grand staircase nodding at the people he passed, smiling at the giggly 5th year girls who wave at him, trying to summon him over; he just walked right past them stopping at the top of the staircase. He looked down at all of the steps, "_I wonder how many there are . . ." _James smiled too himself, glancing at his watch, he had a couple of hours before he had to head down to the pitch, _"Perfect." _

He started walking down the stairs, counting them as he went, and he was only 3 steps in when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Lily Evans skipped down the stairs till she was beside him. James shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but he couldn't help the way his heart beat raced at the sight of her Emerald eye and blazing red hair, she fell into step beside him, as he counted in his head.

"So, how has your day been?" Lily asked quietly.

"Fine yours?"

"Okay, but listen Potter, I just want to say, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out last night, but honestly 'your territory?' cut me a break Potter! CUT OUT POTTER!" Lily chuckled to herself. James stopped mid step.

"Wow Lils, did you just apologise?"

"Maybe, depends you willing to forgive me?" James stood there for a minute sizing Lily up as if trying to determine if she was actually saying the words he was hearing. He had completely lost count of the number of steps, as his mind blanked out. Then he beamed at her squishing her in a hug, she laughed slightly, "Eww Potter! Gerroffme!"

"Never ever ever ever Lilypie!"

"Can you get off me now? Please?" James laughed and let go of her, expecting her to run off and do something else, but she just kept walking.

"Are you gonna come watch the tryouts?" James asked looking at her hopefully,

"Yea, Kaylee is trying out, of course, we all are coming to watch," Lily smiled at him, showing her small dimples. James nodded his head casually, secretly screaming in his head. He side glanced at her and saw her looking down, he nudged her.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yea just haven't had the best day so far."

James looked at his watch; they had a couple of hours before tryouts.

"Here, come with me, trust me," James said looking deep at Lily. She looked at him unsure but gave in with a nod. "Come on!" James grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom James stopped frowning, looking back up at the stairs.

"I forgot to count how many there are . . ."

"2760, I've counted them before." He looked at her in awe, and she glanced at him, her shimmering green eyes meeting his hazel ones. Her breath was knocked out of her as she stared up at him. Lily shook her head looking sideways embarrassed. "Where are we going?"

James broke through his reverie and grinned smoothly at her, taking her hand and pulling her along behind him. She didn't resist. She would've resisted, a few months ago, hell she would've slapped him a few months ago if he took her hand. _"People change, everything, always changes," _Lily reminded herself, fighting against herself to be open to James, and surprisingly enough, the side that was opening up was more potent and was winning the fight against Lily's head which was screaming at her in anger. She silently put her head out of mind.

The tall black haired heartthrob pulled her to the right, bringing them to the door that led to the kitchens.

"James-" Lily was about to protest but stopped at the deep look he gave her, loosening his grip on her hand, but Lily tightened hers and he carried on. They walked down a long hall, before finally coming to a stop before a picture of fruit. Lily looked at James lamely, half expecting what was coming next.

"Give me your hand." Lily was about to hesitate, but he gently lifted her hand in his, lifting her fingers with his, she couldn't deny the shivers that rolled through her hand as he held it up to the painting. James moved her fingers against the painting, smiling at her; Lily laughed at his expression.

"Look," Lily looked and where the painting stood, now was a door identical to the one they had walked through.

"Yes, James, I have been to the kitchens before, last night if you recall?" Lily said knowingly.

James ignored her and opened the door, giving swooping hand motion welcoming Lily in before him. There were pots and pans shining copper, hanging from the ceiling, and four long tables positioned directly underneath where the house tables were. There was a fireplace to the right of them, house elves bustled everywhere preparing for Dinner that night, mumbling things to themselves and each other, filling the room with the sounds of hundreds of little voices. One of them came up to them with a crooked smile, one of his ears was beginning to flop over and his yellow eyes glinted happily as he approached the two of them.

"Hello Master Potter! How can I help you tonight?" he said in a cracking voice.

"Hey Deenamoe!" James scratched the small creature on his head, "I would like a glass of Butterbeer, actually two, a slice of apple pie and a pumpkin pastie please."

"Yes Sir Potter! Right away," Deenamoe bowed smiling at James, before scuttling off to bring them their food. Lily turned to James with a look of confusion in her dark green eyes, she pointed after the house elf.

"Apple Pie? How'd you know . . .?" James winked at Lily as he walked over to a stool beside the great brick fire place that heated the room. Lily followed him and sinking onto the ground. James slid onto the ground beside her and Lily rolled her eyes.

"So this is what you wanted to show me? That those 5 years of stalking have proved successful?" Lily remarked as Deenamoe approached them.

"This is just a treat to make everything a little better Lily love," James sighed as the elf handed him his pasty and Lily her pie, before running off to grab the butterbeer and their forks. Forgetting to roll her eyes at the remark Lily sighed in delight as the smell of apples wafted in the air. James stood up, staring at her amused, accepting the Butterbeer and forks Deenamoe handed him. He rubbed the top of his head affectionately and offered Lily his hand. She looked up at him mock glaring before pulling herself up, knocking his hand out of the air. They made their way out of the kitchens and into the corridor, waving bye to Deenamoe and the other elves.

"Alright Potter, where to now?" Lily said holding her pie in one hand and butterbeer in the other.

"Just follow me love," James walked to the end of the hall and somehow opened the door, holding it for Lily who looked at him appreciatively. James led the way through the castle towards the quiditch pitch. James walked right past it. Lily was about to open her mouth to ask James where exactly they were heading but she stopped herself, forcing herself to just relax. They had been walking for nearly 30 minutes, right by the mountains that enclosed the mountains, through scattered trees, when they came to a small clearing. Lily gasped in surprise at the sight. In the small clearing was a small natural pool, right in the middle of the circular grass clearing. It had rocks around its edge, obviously placed there by somebody, and the clear water was about three to four feet deep, the bottom made up of pebbles. Lily stared in awe as she followed James to the edge of it. James sank down, rolling up his pants and dropping his feet into the warm water. Lily smiled slightly, placing her butterbeer and apple pie on the grass, rolling up the hems of her jeans and dipping her feet into the water.

James beamed at the look of glee on her face as she swished her legs in the water. He launched into an explanation, "It's a wizard spring, like a wizard's version of a hot spring. Instead of being heated by the earth it's heated by magic. Somebody must have made it during their time here; Sirius, Remus, Peter and I found it one night while we were . . . uh, exploring."

"This is amazing, I can't believe I never knew about this," Lily shook her head as she sipped her butterbeer. James stared at her with a look of utmost desire in his eyes, Lily looked up at him, turning away blushing. She looked up back the way they came, she could see the castle off in the distance. Its large towers looked short compared to the vast mountains. Lily smiled as they sat and ate their favourite treats.

"So Lily, what's the matter?" James asked as he leaned back resting on one hand, forking his treat with the other.

"Just a bit upset, there was another death eater attack last night, downtown London, I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about my family and stuff. Plus I think Sev is gone now."

"Lils, he's been gone awhile now, you just . . . haven't been able to see it," James pointed out to her, his hazel eyes widening, preparing for the burst out he was sure would come. But Lily just sighed, looking at him and nodding.

"Yea, I know, but sometimes ignorance is just so much easier, and less painful, less harsh," she shrugged, looking up at the sky. James followed her gaze, smiling as he sat beside the girl he was completely devoted to. They sat like that for awhile, blissfully forgetting everything the castle held, the good and the bad. Everything about the spring was heavenly. The water was perfectly warm and the sky perfectly blue. Lily was surprised as she realised something. Even if she could, she wouldn't change anything about the situation she was in. That included the fact that she was there with Potter. Lily sighed as she allowed herself to expand past her boundaries, the rules she had made for herself melted as she sat there, completely happy.

"Lils, we gotta head back, I gotta do tryouts, I would let you stay here but I don't want you to walk back alone." James stood up helping her up with him.

"It's alright, thanks James, this was great." Lily smiled at James who simply winked at her. He looked at the plates and glasses on the ground and muttered a spell that sent them back to the kitchen sink. They put on their shoes and headed back towards the castle. They didn't talk, but simply took in the sight of the mountains as they walked, sneaking glances at each other.

Soon they came to the quiditch pitch and they stopped. Lily looked up at the boy she was beginning to see in a new way. "Thanks James that helped, a lot."

"Anytime Lils. I guess I'll see you after?" Lily nodded and waved as they split, Lily heading to the bleachers and James to the changing rooms.

He appeared five minutes later on the pitch where everyone was waiting for him. He walked past Sirius who shot him a wide eyed look, he whispered, "Where have you been man!" James just ignored him and walked to the front of the herd.

"Alright sort yourselves into groups! Chasers here, Beaters there, Keepers over to the right!" Everyone scuttled into their groups and James watched silently. The tryouts went fast, as it was clear to James who stood a chance and who didn't. James excused the contestants politely, and came up with his team. The seeker ended up being Max Tilbot, Sirius was clearly the best for the job of Keeper so he was rewarded the position, the beaters were Blake Kimmel and Laine Brackswell. James, Kaylee and Jane Locksworth were the chasers.

Sirius James Remus and Peter all walked back to the castle together, everyone was happy, and they were soon joined by the four girls. They all headed to dinner together, relaxed and happy with the quiet evening.

* * *

**Hmm 10 reviews possibly?**

**I am writing the fun exciting chapter,**

**So it's only a matter of how fast you can type your reviews! **

**Love you all readers!**

**Stacey xoxo**


	8. Potters Been Pranked

So Here We are! Long Awaited Chapter Eight! It got ten Times crazier than the original idea! So I hope you enjoy my wonderful Sisters MAin Idea annd all of my little Ideas combined :) Should be decently humourous! Let me know what you think!

Song: Simply Irresistible - Robert Palmer

She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
Simply irresistible.

**Potters Been Pranked (Potter's Copyright Disbanded)**

* * *

"Oh calm down Jamsiekins! It's only a little harmless prank after all. And nobodies hurt for it." Lily said mockingly as she and Alice chased after the chocolate frogs that had escaped onto the table of the Great Hall. The Chocolate Frogs had escaped from the oversized gift basket that read, in eloquent handwriting, 'For Lily My Love, For Lily My Only, and For Lily My SWEET.' On the other side of the table Remus, Peter and Parker all sequentially bit down on their lips to refrain from laughing or else again enrage the disgruntled James whom had spent the vast majority of the morning mumbling and grumbling malicious words into his morning oatmeal.

"How much more of this . . . "James whispered limply to himself, rubbing his eyes with stress.

**3 Days Earlier**

Lily sighed as she eased her way down the stairs with her school bag and into the Gryffindor common room. Parker, Kaylee and Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs looking fresh and ready for the day. Kaylee was holding a mug in her hand, she handed it to Lily. "Its Breakfast tea," Lily happily held the cup to her mouth.

"Kaylee," Lily sipped her tea, "I love you." Kaylee rolled her eyes as they walked out of the common room.

They made their way downstairs together, talking about their plans for later that night. Lily couldn't help but notice that when they passed a group of Hufflepuff boys they all stared after her with interest. She blushed, looking down, _"Honestly Lily, don't be cocky, they clearly were looking at Parker, or Kaylee, or Alice, wait, I'm sure that was one of Parkers hook-ups from last year!" _Lily thought to herself, shoving the thought out of her mind as they walked into the Great Hall. They made their way to where the Marauders sat.

"Hey Lils, I never knew you had a thing with Ross Parks?" Sirius blurted out, James spat out his Pumpkin Juice as he looked at Lily who sat looking at Sirius confused.

"Who said that?" Parker asked doubtfully.

"Ross, he came up to me. Asked me if I'd seen Lily, then said that you two had been secretly dating back a month or so ago, and that he was going to try to win you back," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly; completely opposite of James who was looking at Lily inquiringly.

"Maybe in some parallel universe. That's bull, honestly some people in this school!" Lily laughed, and James let out the breath he was holding in. Sirius smirked and patted James on the back reassuringly. They all ate their breakfast slowly making small conversation about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the next weekend.

"Alright, it's about time that we got going to Potions," Remus muttered standing up. As a group they made their way out of the Great Hall, and down into the dungeons. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students were lounging by the door, waiting for Professor Slughorn to come down. Some of them, knowing Slughorn's habit of showing up a few minutes late, were scribbling last minute sentences onto their scrolls, Sirius being one of them. James leaned over Sirius' shoulder as he wrote something hurriedly about Boomslang skin.

"Oi Sirius! Do I know her?" James questioned, referring to Sirius's doodles on the parchment.

"Nah, she's just some girl I drew up, you know how I like to fantasize." Sirius winked rolling up his scroll. James laughed at his best friend as their Professor weaved his way through the students. He opened the door and everyone flooded in, sitting in their usual seats as Slughorn made his way around the class collecting their essays.

He reached Sirius and James table and picked up Sirius scroll, he looked at the doodles on the side.

"Very nice drawing techniques Sirius, I can see the inspiration, behind them," he smiled smugly as his eyes flitted across the classroom towards Parker who had her hair in a high ponytail. He carried on leaving Sirius confused and James laughing. Slughorn collected the rest of the scrolls and made his way to the front of the class.

"Everyone listen closely, I do not enjoy yelling! Now, I have decided that it is time for new partners, as these pairings seem to be a little distracting for some of us," Slughorn said looking humorously at James whose wand was pointed at Sirius' hair which had changing colours rapidly.

Slughorn proceeded to sort through the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors pairing Remus with Frank, and Parker with Sirius.

Lily looked up at Slughorn worriedly as he sorted the rest of the students into pairs, leaving James, Alice, Peter, Kaylee and Lyssa Rasher. Lily sunk her head into her hands as she feared the coincidence that was bound to happen. _"It's okay, Slughorn is smart, he will put me with Kaylee or Alice, and even if he doesn't Peter really isn't that bad, and Lyssa is very nice."_ Lily reassured herself.

"Now I would like Peter move beside Miss Rasher."

"_Okay, Okay, two down, still Alice and Kaylee, we all work hard, I have good karma! I do all my studies, I get good- great - grades, Slughorn has no reason to punish me, he likes me, yes, Slughorn likes me, Slughorn loves me, I'm in the freaking Slug Club. Damnit!" _Lily glanced to the left to see James eyes gleaming hopefully, leaning forward in his seat.

"Hmmm, well I guess that leaves you four, let's see," he hesitated looking around at the contrast of expressions around him, "Well Kaylee and Alice, and then I suppose that leaves Miss Evans and Potter. Yes, that will do nicely!" he smiled as he sunk into his seat behind his desk. His eyes averted to the hourglass on his desk; the sand in it slowly moving through the funnel, he smiled despite himself. _"Slughorn hates me."_

Kaylee and Alice had amused smirks on their faces as they watched Lily's breathing rise rapidly as James stood out of his seat and walked over to her. He beamed as he sank into the seat into, turning his stool towards her. Lily flipped open her textbook.

"Now today you are going to make a Calming Draught, you can find this on page 394. Right then, carry on." Slughorn sighed as he leant back into his chair, picking a piece of crystallized pineapple off of the jar on his desk and popping it into his mouth.

Lily flipped to the page and started reading the ingredients. She was in no mood for Potters Antics. She skimmed the ingredients over and over, memorising them after the first time her eyes scanned them but avoiding looking at James she kept her eyes glued on the page. As soon as she looked at him she knew that the nightmare would become reality, so she forced her eyes to lose focus and to blank out. Eventually she looked up from the page; she looked at James and got that whooshing feeling that swiped the air from her lungs. She blinked and recovered as he grinned at her in that slightly cocky way, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay Potter, no goofing off, this class is important to me, and I need a good grade, and you will not jeopardize that for me. So let's go get the ingredients." She stood up, pushing her stool aside.

But Lilykins , I have the ingredients all right here." James smirked as she shifted her gaze down to the table where all the ingredients that were on the recipe were displayed. Lily glared at James as she grabbed a bottle of lacewing flies in one hand and a moonstone in the other. James scratched his nose as he pointed at the ingredients.

"Love, you need to read the instructions," pointed out James. Lily looked down at her page and set down the ingredients, her hands grabbing at another jar. James laughed at her determination as she set to work, earning yet another glare. The two of them started throwing ingredients into the cauldron, and it steadily began to turn to a smooth cool blue.

"So Lils . . . how much longer?" James asked looking up from the potion as he dropped the moonstone to the bottom of it.

"How much longer till what Potter?" she said not looking up from the textbook.

"How much longer are you going to resist, how much longer till you say yes?" James grinned, pouring ingredients in but not looking at the draught. Lily coughed looking up at James.

"What makes you think I will ever say yes?"

"You will darling, I have faith," James winked at her as he picked up the knife and crushed peppermints against the blade.

"You also said that Sirius will mature one day, yet there is no chance of that coming true, we all know that. You say many a things James Potter, most of them are ridiculous. This is one of the ridiculous ones." Lily grinned to herself.

"You just wait Lily, one day, and Sirius WILL mature!" James said holding the knife loosely in his hand. Lily sighed looking down into the potion. She gasped, her eyes getting wide. The cool blue potion had turned a bright shade of Canary yellow.

"Potter look what you've made us do!" Lily shrieked throwing her hands in the air. James backed away from the crushed peppermint; a scared look replaced the one of amusement on his face. Lily peered into the potions her eyes furrowing with concentration.

"It's okay, I can fix this I just need some . . . some fluxweed, more lacewing flies and . . . and licorice root!" she muttered to herself as she hovered over the potion. Lily stood up abruptly but James beat her to the potions cabinet, he returned with the ingredients she had asked for. He gave her a hopeful smile which she answered with a death glare.

"Can I, uhmm, can I help?" James said hesitating as lily chopped furiously at the licorice root. She glared up at him as her arm steadily chopped through the root. James took the lacewing flies and poured them into the potion, she sighed as she flung the licorice root into the pot.

"Get a vile of Murtlap Essence; pour it in, James if we don't fix this, your dead." He nodded and scurried to the back of the class, grabbing the vile and returning pouring it into the cauldron. Lily stirred it rapidly, her face contorting as the potion began to change colours. It reached a cool blue and stayed the same colour. Lily took a huge breath of relief as she plopped down onto her stool.

"It's good again at least . . ." James tried, just earning an annoyed look from the redhead.

"Just add the peppermint and the dragon eggshell. Then leave it," Lily sighed her head in her hands as she recovered from the near tragedy. James nodded doing as she asked, looking amused at her outburst. He stirred it and it remained the same colour; he took that as a good sign and pointed it out to Lily who didn't bother replying.

"Alright now, all of you should be done by know, so let's carry on now. Instead of having you test your own potions, you are going to test another group's creation! So everyone on the right side of the class, take your cauldron over to the table opposite of yours, and then test each other's potions with the ladles. If successful, you shall feel very serene. Go on then!" Slughorn said smiling at all of his students.

James and Lily stood up, Lily reached for the pot but James removed her hands from the cauldron and picked up the pot himself. He smiled at Lily who gave a small grin in return. They walked across the classroom and placed the pot on Hunter Devinson and Brant Alecford's table. The two Hufflepuffs grinned charmingly at Lily, causing James to tense up slightly and Lily to blush.

"Hello Lily, your potion looks marvellous." Hunter sighed looking at her with certain desire. She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Thanks, as does yours?" Hunter winked at her and James cleared his throat violently. Lily looked at him bewildered and he looked at her with obvious annoyance at the extra attention the boys were paying Lily. She looked back down at the potion, a small grin creeping onto her face.

"Alright then, I guess I'll try yours first," Lily said scooping some of the potion into the ladle.

"No uh, I will Lily you can try after I do, I'm a, sorry, just this looks to . . . calming, and I'm in a very uh, frantic mood," James shrugged, worried about the contents of the boys potion. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. She chuckled softly and handed him the ladle. He sipped it and his tense position instantly evaporated. He looked at Lily nodding slowly.

"Go for it," she laughed at the glazed look on his face.

"Here Lily, let me get that for you," Hunter said reaching for the ladle; Lily shot James a puzzled look. He held the large spoon in front of Lily's mouth. She gave Hunter a tight lipped smile and grabbed the spoon from him, pouring it down her throat. She felt an instant wave of calmness flood through her. She looked at James and the mellow expression on his face and imagined that she must look the same.

"How was it beautiful Lily? Was it sufficient enough for you? If not please simply tell us, we will work at it until it is perfect for you!" Brant said leaning forward towards her, his eyes widening. Lily looked at him like he was the strangest person on the planet. Then she turned to James who was glaring his vision unfocused between the two Hufflepuff boys.

"It was fine Brant, I'm uh, well I'm gonna go get a . . . a new ladle . . . for you to test our potion!" Hunter stood up and tried to protest but Lily shook her head and turned and walked to the back of the class. She looked around at all the students and noticed at least five boys staring at her, two of them winked in her direction.

Lily turned back to the cupboard with the extra supplies and something bumped into her side, or more like _someone._

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Shane Feller said sanding up straight. He placed his hand on her back, "Are you alright Lily? Wow you're so much more beautiful when I'm awake . . ." Lily laughed awkwardly, her eyes darting over to Parker who was at the table closest to the back. Parker jumped up and sauntered over to where Lily and Shane, ignoring a complaining Sirius.

"Hey guys! Shane, how are you?" Parker chirped cheerfully. Lily shot her a grateful look which she returned with an amused smile.

"I'm fine Parker how are you?" Shane answered not taking his eyes off of Lily. He reached for Lily's hair twisting it around his finger, "Your hair is lovely Lily." Lily took a slow bemused step towards Parker who burst into uncontrollable giggles. She composed herself again and turned back to Shane.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, Shane would you mind if me and darling Lily had a small conversation?" Parker asked politely. Shane nodded but he continued to stand dreamily still staring at Lily. "I mean . . . Me and Lily, alone, could you go back to your table or something?" Parker grinned half-heartedly at Shane and flicking her wrist in a shooing fashion. The boy looked disappointedly at Lily then shrugging he walked off towards his table.

"I just wanted a new ladle!" Lily sighed exasperatedly, slumping her shoulders, Parker just laughed.

"Lils, you do realise that all of the Hufflepuff boys are staring at you hungrily. And I've heard your name whispered at least ten times in the last half hour. What did you become girl candy overnight?" Parker laughed at Lily's horror-struck expression.

"Parker! Make it stop!" Lily whaled flinging her arms in the air. Parker held a finger to her mouth and pulled Lily down to her knees, and opened the cupboard door as if they were searching for something.

"I can't Lily! Hunter and Brant are practically pawing over you! God I wish you could see James face!" She shook her head, handing Lily a glass ladle from in the cabinet "I don't know what to tell you, just, I don't know, keep escaping and avoiding them! I gotta go Lils! All of them have already tested the potion, god we are the only sober ones so it seems. Damn lightweights! Class is almost over though. Wait. Lily did you take the potion too?" Parker asked Lily as she started tipping violently to the left; Parker grabbed her and straightened her out.

Lily smiled at Parker, "I think Potions is enjoying this Slughorn class!" Parker laughed at her friend. They looked over at Slughorn who was laughing wildly as he watched his students stumble around the classroom, dazed.

"You mean Slughorn is enjoying this Potions class?" Lily nodded at Parker, smiling. "Lils, I gotta go! Sirius looks like a little kid staring into that pot! And I'm scared that he's gonna take more. Good luck, remember just avoid them!" Lily nodded as Parker skipped back to her table. Lily sighed and started walking back to her partners. Sirius' cracking voice broke through her thoughts of staying stable as she walked.

"Parker! Why are you wearing a halo! And Angel wings! Why are you glowing!" Sirius said looking up at her star struck as she made her way back to him.

Lily gulped as Nathan Perth approached her, scared of him she broke into a run, dodging him, and making it back to her table safe.

"Here, try our potion now," Lily blushed as she sat down on her stool next to James. She handed the ladle to Brant who took it eagerly.

"Thank you Lily my dearest! What kindness you show us, and how kind you are to my eyes." Brant scooted his stool around the table towards her. Lily backed into James who leaned forward onto the table, blocking Lily off slightly.

"Lily, what the hell is going on? All of the Hufflepuff guys are either staring at you like little house elves who want to please their mistress or their staring at me quite hatefully. Plus all the girls are glaring at you pretty lethally, but I think that coincides with the fact that all the guys are going gaga for you." James whispered sounding rather annoyed with some of his words slurring together. Lily looked at James who was staring at her protectively. Lily shrugged looking around the class; he was right, at least half of the male population was staring at her and at least half the girls were glaring at her.

"I have no idea; I just want to get the hell out of this classroom!" Lily whined as Brant sipped the potion. His eyes became very drowsy and he laid his head on the table. He looked at her horizontally.

"Lily, this is the most delightful potion I have ever tasted, it just makes me want to fall asleep so I can dream of you!" Brant sighed with ecstasy.

"Oh for the love of god!" James rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Brant, "Aquamenti!" a burst of water shot out of his wand directed at Brant. He jolted up, eyes wide.

"Cold! What was that for Potter! That was freezing!" He whined, but when he caught sight of Lily his face returned to that blissful expression he had been wearing all class.

"Hunter don't try it." James said to Hunter who nodded not peeling his eyes from Lily.

"James! I believe our Potion acts more like a sleeping potion then a calming draught!," She realised as some of the calming effects from Hunter and Brant's potion wore off her. James gave her a small humorous smile, Lily rolled her eyes, catching sight of someone walking towards their table, "Jake McFarland is coming towards us! I'M SCARED." Lily whined harshly her eyes darting from James to Jake, both the quiditch captains of their house teams. James grabbed Lily by her arm and pulled her behind his back. Lily didn't object to James over protective guard as she looked over the shoulder of one toned boy towards the other.

"Hi Jake, congrats on making Captain."

"Hello James, you too, where is Evans?" he nodded at Lily's empty stool.

"Well she is uh, going to the washroom." James said rubbing his jaw, his other hand holding Lily behind his back.

"Really? Cause I just saw her a moment ago right behind-"James shoved lily down under the table as Jake looked over James shoulder, "you . . . well I guess my eyes are just fantasizing."

"Hi sugar! " Lily jumped as she turned her head and saw Hunter's head hanging upside down, grinning at her widely. Lily whimpered awkwardly as she looked sideways and saw that there were still two pairs of legs beside her. She panicked as Hunter started climbing under the table to join her. Lily's brain raced in an attempt to save herself from this increasingly awkward situation.

"Hunter, do me a favour? Go back up and try a little bit of my potion? I just want to see if it has a different affect on you!" Lily smiled charmingly at Hunter who nodded quickly and went back up. A moment later Lily heard a thump on the top of the table and she smiled successfully. She heard the last bit of James and Jakes conversation.

"Oi Jake, I need to deal with Hunter here, I'll tell Lily you said Hi."

"Alright, see you on the quiditch pitch potter." Lily heard footsteps as Jake walked away. Suddenly James hand reached under the table and pulled her out. Lily looked at Hunter who had crashed on the table, and then she looked back at James.

"Just leave him there for the rest of class, in fact, here," James ladled up more of their potion and handed the giant spoon to Lily, he whispered to her, "Get Brant to drink this."

"Lily I don't want to drink more, I want to stay awake and be with-" Lily cut him off as she l\

| eaned across the table and kissed his cheek, batting her eyelashes at him, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open, he looked like he were in a trance. Lily handed him the spoon and he took it, drinking it without thinking. His head steadily sunk down onto the table. "Lily ... why...don't you... want ... to ... be ... with ... meeee." And he passed out.

She looked up at James who glared at her disapprovingly. She shrugged, "Don't get all worked up Potter, he wasn't about to shut up anytime soon!" Lily winked at James and he couldn't help but ease up a little bit. Lily crossed her forearms on the table and slumped forward into them. _"God I hope this doesn't last all day."_ She thought to herself.

"Lily, Lucas Erikson is coming this way," James whispered into her ear. Lily sat up straight and scooted to the other side of James, placing him in front of her. James through his arm over her shoulder which earned him a glare from Lily which he returned with a huge smile. Lily rolled her eyes, but when she looked back towards Lucas he was walking back towards his table glaring at James with certain vengeance. She sighed with relief and removed James arm from around her.

"I'm just gonna stay behind you until class ends." Lily said, keeping her spot right behind James. He patted her head softly, smiling to himself as he stopped another boy from approaching them with a deathly glare.

"_Consciously – well somewhat unconsciously- Letting James Potter protecting me, Making a calming draught that makes people fall asleep, hiding from boys, charming people into doing what I want. This is a whole new level of self loathing and hypocrisy Evans. Whole. New. Level. _Lily contemplated as the minutes on the clock slowly ticked by.

"Well that was ...interesting," said Kaylee as they walked out of transfiguration and towards the Great Hall. Since Potions they had learned that it wasn't just Hufflepuff 6th years who were after Lily's attention, rather all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws of all ages, and all the Gryffindors 5th year and down. They had all spent the whole day fending off half of the male population. She was currently clutching James arms, hiding behind it in an attempt to become unnoticeable.. Alice and Frank were on her right, Remus was directly in front of her, Kaylee was walking with him, and Parker and Sirius were walking behind them.

Throughout the whole day Lily had been asked out nearly fifty times and by the end of every class she couldn't stand up without having ten boys rush to her side to see what she would like. Lily was struggling to survive with her new found admirers.

James on the other hand was stuck in a bitter sweet dilemma of somehow being utterly happily that Lily was relying on him as some sort of protective body guard and then being completely infuriated that half of the male population was making goo eyes at his one and only.

Sirius leaned forwards over Lily's shoulder and whispered non to loudly "It's alright Lils, welcome to the world of being completely and utterly desirable! It is a curse I know, but alas you can get used to it for Beauty is only a curse if you let it..."

But he was cut off by the sight that followed them as they entered into the Great Hall. The sight was enough to steal the breath from all the combined students of the Hogwarts student body. The tables were adorned with well over a thousand lilies that ranged in every kind and color. They were somehow enchanted to Sparkle and Glow as Lily walked past and were arranged over all the tables and chairs, on the chandelier, everywhere. Some could even swear that a few were adorned in the Headmasters silver locks. A few of the seventh year Ravenclaws had broken into a ballad singing "You're the Only Witch for me" by the Rock band Merlins Beard.

"LILY LOOK UP!" Somebody yelled overhead. There on the enchanted ceiling, written on one of the big fluffy clouds in big emerald green letters was the limerick "A LILY BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD STILL SMELL AS SWEET! - LOVE ROGER"

They all went silent with shock. Parker, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kaylee and Alice all stood in unvoiced awe. Lily's expression was one of pure humiliation but it was nothing compared to the look of mortification on the face of the dishevelled haired boy beside her.

Kaylee was the first break the silence "Uhmm" she whispered to Parker and Sirius "does anybody else have a funny sense of déjà vu?"

Lily looked up at the huge letters in disbelief. Everyone was staring at her as her traumatized expression turned into one of fury. She marched out of the room, and for the first time that day, nobody followed her. Her anger kept everyone at bay.

"What did I do wrong?" bemoaned Roger Pelinski, from Ravenclaw.

Sirius looked at James whose mouth was hung open. He made a feeble attempt to gain James attention and send him after Lily to no avail. "Here I'll just go," Sirius said annoyed as he sprinted out of the hall after the redhead. He looked around at the students who were walking into the hall, and his eyes caught a glimpse of the huge doors shutting. He ran over to the main doors and pulled the one open, allowing himself enough room to slip through. He looked down and saw Lily sitting on the steps, looking furious.

"How could he, we were just getting along somewhat, I always knew he'd never change. That Pig Headed Toe." Lily stopped shaking her head, her lips pursed in a tight line.

Sirius sank down onto the steps beside Lily and grabbed her shoulders, "Evans, Evans, Evannnns! Do you really believe James would do this, do you really believe that James would have all the other guys in the school flirt and go ga ga after you? That he'd have them all copy cat his original and exuberant devotions of love to you? Really Evans your smarter than that, look at the poor boy he is being mocked!"

Looking up at Sirius inquiringly, Lily replied "you mean... you mean that ..."

"Potters been Pranked" Finished Sirius smirking.

And in all of her sixteen years of living Lily had never smiled so big.

**3 DAYS LATER**

"How much more of this . . . "James whispered limply to himself, "Can one soul take."

"It's alright Mate! Think of it this way, look at all the perks!" Remus chipped in as Kaylee passed him a chocolate frog.

"Yea! This is great. Lily? Why is it that when you're totally and utterly desirable you get candy and pampered by the whole male population, where as all I get is a ton of girls who want me!" Sirius whined biting into the top of his Red Vine.

"Oh shut up Padfoot, this is hell!" James thwacked his best friend over the top of his head. To which Sirius full heartedly offered James Red Vine candy in comfort and to which James refused begrudgingly and to which Sirius look deeply offended by.

"Mmmm, I strongly disagree." Lily said flicking a strand of her bright red hair out of her face as she sipped a bottle of butterbeer. She grinned at James and all of his thoughts were wiped away as he stared at her emerald eyes and heart-warming smile.

Just then Frank came in carrying a Large cake and platter. "Lily I have a delivery for you," Frank said as he dodged all the boys who were walking by the Gryffindor table. He came up to her , and placing the cake in front of her, sat down on the bench by Alice, taking her hand. The cake was shaped like a heart and written on the top in Italic Ivory icing was, "_Would You Like to Join Me on the Top of the Astronomy Tower for a Midnight Broom Ride?_ – Jordan Tremmor"

Lily and the rest of them burst into fits of laughter at the copied line. James turned violently red as his eyes narrowed as he stared at the cake.

"That little _shit_!" James snarled jumping across the table at the cake but Lily pulled it back to her side protectively.

"No way Potter! My loot!" Lily smiled cheekily at James outburst.

"But he stole my line! I only used that one a few nights ago! That's my copyright."James said still reaching for the cake.

"No offense mate, but if you haven't noticed they are all stealing your lines and genius works of creativity. I gotta give props to Trevor Milner for biting one of the big ones though." Sirius said shaking his head in amusement.

"Did I miss that? What did he do?" Remus

"Remember fourth year Valentines when James wrote a hundred letters to Lily that all sang '_Your love is my greatest desire'_ in both French, Italian and German and he got everyone's owls to bring the letters to her all at breakfast and drop them on the table all around her? Well when you slept in yesterday morning!" Sirius said as he hunched over.

"NO! He didn't! That was one of the best!" Remus shook his head with disbelief.

"He did" pouted James his voice going high. "And It took me long time to write all of those!"

"Your face Potter, it was perfect, all worth this, thank you to whoever was genius enough to come up with this!" Lily pronounced.

"Speaking of . . . anybody have any ideas of who Pranked the Potter?" Kaylee said looking around at her friends.

"Well whoever it is, they're a Slytherin no doubt." Frank said looking around at the eight of them. Remus nodded with agreement.

"It only makes sense; none of them are feeling the urge to show their love towards Evans. Plus only the Slytherins could come up with something as, well, cunning as this, something that would piss James off like this," Remus concurred, Kaylee nodded with him.

"But who would? Like Avery, Malfoy, Mulciber, Lestrange, and Bellatrix all hate James but something of this degree must of had a certain . . . motivation, don't you think?" Kaylee offered.

"I could think of someone," Parker smirked turning around and looking towards the Slytherins table. The others followed her gaze, their eyes landing on a rather amused looking Severus Snape.

"Snape? Do you think he would?" Alice leaned forward with interest.

"Makes sense, the motivation; Payback for these boys start of year, and he hates James, it makes fun of him using his biggest weakness."

"Look really I don't like the slimy git, but any prankster has to give credit where credit is due, and even I have to say Snivellus is back in black." Sirius quoted. James just glared at his best friend.

"Everybody ready to go?" Lily said standing up; a flood of boys made to run at her but she sat back down before any of them good make it to her, "Whoops." James nodded and stood, walking around the table to stand by Lily, as a group they all descended from the Great Hall.

"James just be thankful that nobodies gone after the biggest one yet," Remus said as they made their way as a little huddle up the entrance Hall stairs. James nodded as they walked down the hall to the Grand Staircase.

"What was the bigges-?" Frank got cut off as they walked into the area of the Grand Staircase. There were at least fifty boys, each standing beside a painting. As soon as they walked through the door the room exploded with sound.

"SO ITS A 1 2 3 TAKE MY HAND AND COME WITH ME, BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO FINE AND I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE.

I SAY YOU LOOK SO FINE AND I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE.

OH 4 5 6 C'MON AND GET YOUR KICKS, NOW YOU DON'T NEED THAT MONEY, WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT, DO YA HONEY.

I SAID ARE YOU GONNA BE MY GIRL." All the paintings and all the boys sung perfectly intone. Nobody missed a beat, not the picture of picture of the men playing poker nor the girl brushing her hair repeatedly. The Fat Lady sang most loudly of all, her voice echoing down the seven flights of stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me." James said shaking his head as he stared around at all the boys and paintings.

"Did they just bite the Biggest of the Bigs?" Frank said pointing up as Sirius nodded, his face a perfect mask of Glee. Lily smiled shaking her head in disbelief.

"That they did my son, that they did." Remus said crossing his legs and leaning against the stone wall.

"Them basturds," James muttered to the wall, and then he turned his head to the side and spit at the stone floor.

After the Grand Staircase scene, things started to rapidly die down. By the next day everyone was basically back to normal, except for quite a bit of flirting, but nobody really asked her out or did more than innocently flirt on occasion. By the end of the three days Lily had been asked out by a hundred and fifty two boys, four hundred and twenty three times. But everyone had seemed to have caught on that it was a prank and all the girls stopped burning Lily with their eyes, and thus causing no tremendous harm to anyone in the school other than one particular Marauder.

Friday night and James, Sirius and Remus and Peter all could be found in their Gryffindor dorm. The week had been too eventful for any of them to get up to any usual weekend mischief.

James sat groaning into his pillow. "This has officially been the worst week ever!"

"Look on the bright side," said Peter, "She hasn't snapped at you once this week!"

Remus nodded in confirmation, "That is true Prongs, you have to admit that!"

Sirius emerged out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist, and shaking his wet hair like a dog, "And best of all, although I'm not sure if you've even thought to notice this through your cloud of misery but our Lilykins did not once say yes to any of her fellow charmers this week."

At this James rolled over on his pillow towards Sirius, "She hasn't?" he questioned hopefully.

"Nope not a single one," replied Remus.

And with that James smiled, just a little bit, for the thin strand of hope he hung onto.

* * *

No words for this one :)

You tell me what you think, I really don't know what to say about this mess!

I did enjoy writing it though!

Review?


	9. Notice

**Hey everyone!**  
**After a lot of thought, consideration, and plenty of rereading, I have come to the conclusion that I have some serious revising to do. No matter how funny I find my earlier chapters, the reality is that the writing is less than sublime and really didn't set me up properly for my plot. My editors and I decided that the best way to fix this issue is to continue with my plot and characters in a different story.**

**Though I will be using some of my more recent chapters when it comes time, most of it will be new, better written chapters. The new version of PURPOSE will be M rated, and may or may not be going by the same name. Things that will definitely remain the same will be the characters, their relationships and friendships, as well as the plot I have developed.**

**I will be removing quite a few chapters from Give Me a Purpose, in order to use them for my new story. However I will be leaving the first 8 chapters up. I see no point in deleting this story, as it is the first story I ever wrote on this sight, and even though the writing isn't the best in the beginning, I really am proud of what I've started. I simply don't think that continuing the plot off of that foundation is my best option.**

**With any luck I will be publishing my new story by the start of March. I am extremely excited for this fresh start, and I think that this will enable me to fix some of my writing and make my kick ass plot the best it can be.**

**To anyone who would like me to notify them when I publish my new story, please send me a private message, and I will make sure you are aware when I publish.**

**That being said, I really have so many people to thank for getting me this far…**

**Thank you Krista for being a great sister and editor, for helping me come up with my characters, and my plot, and for steering me down a straight course, thank you for helping me make things work when they seemed impossible, and for helping me understand what it means to be a good writer.**

**Thank you Kayla (PottedLilies), for helping me get started. I could never have a better friend on this site. Your writing inspired me, and not only did your amazing story help motivate me, but you were the first author to help me truly understand what writing on fanfiction is like. Everything from helping me chose a title, to recommending my story to your reviewers, I appreciate it all so much more than I can express. Thank you for everything!**

**Thank you Natasha for being the most wonderful editor ever, for spending hours on the phone with me as I try to figure out where to go next, for helping me make the decision to start over, and for sticking beside me through 170 pages of sometimes sticky icky, and sometimes superb, writing, thank you for helping me with the silly decisions like dress colors…. And also for the big decisions, like this one. I love you best friend.**

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers; _Haily Roberts, teamKputt, RoseScarlet118, shonajain915, HappyHails, The Aussie Rose, PottedLilies, NotFallingAttackingThe Floor, Tisse Gacioppo, Natatat10, AaheliBlack, LJFan, Until the very end, Loslote, Chelsey Hirsch, ShootinStar, Luna, Ron'sWife, SecretlyAGryffindor, wisefirlweasley, Looneylovegood96, doe-eyed-stag, CuteTpie, Caity, justawriter33, BeautifulMidnighter, Hermione, HarryPotterfan, Sincerely Savannah, Smile-Pass it on, JamesLilyHarry, Lillian Elaine Blacke, JateLostLove, Mogseltof, dancergirl7, Gyrfalcon-Smiles, XxHiddenxX, Sea Serpent, morganG, Tammy, Bradleyloserface, BlackBlueNSilver951, Rachel, Anna-Cate, October Dusk, Caspian 'Casp' Kaist, singer154, live4dance, and, HPTL._ I had serious doubts and moments where I nearly gave up, but it the end, all I needed to do was look at your words, and I automatically remembered why I was doing this. You have all inspired me and I can't even explain how much I appreciated your advice, your praise, your criticism, and the motivation you provided me with. This is all dedicated to you. Thank you!**

**I can honestly say that I got farther than I ever thought I would, and hey, I'm not even finished yet! Thank you everyone, you've made it worth it! Wish me luck :)  
**

**With all the love in the world, Stacey  
**

**Song: Amsterdam - Coldplay  
**


	10. Notice 2: New Fic

**Song:** The Way It Is - Bruce Hornsby

Hello my dear old readers. As you all know, I stopped writing Purpose and decided to continue it in a different fic. Now, I have the new fic posted, it is called Beyond my Power, and has the same characters, just the writing is a million times better. To everyone who is interested, check it out. Thank you all so much for all your support with Give Me a Purpose, and I hope you all enjoy the new version.

With Love, Stacey


End file.
